


Guitar Strings and Bookends |Traducción|

by craving_cookies, Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craving_cookies/pseuds/craving_cookies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: Alex es un joven estudiante universitario tratando de sobrevivir. Miles es un músico de espíritu libre; no podrían ser más diferentes. Pero en una amistad en ciernes,  ¿podría pasar algo más?





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guitar Strings and Bookends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353832) by [Tightredpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants). 



Trabajar en una librería siempre había sido la combinación perfecta para Alex: hablaba poco, la pasaba muy bien y los propietarios lo alentaban a leer la gran cantidad de libros que tenían allí para pasar el rato. Amaba el olor de los libros antiguos, la forma en que se sentían y los mundos aparentemente incontables que sostenían entre sus portadas. Otra ventaja era que estaba al otro lado de la calle de su universidad, así que no perdía tiempo en ir y regresar.

Los dueños, Maggie y Tom, eran prácticamente el segundo par de padres para Alex, siempre preguntándole acerca de sus calificaciones, sus amigos y diciéndole que se tome una noche libre de vez en cuando para salir con sus compañeros. Alex amaba su trabajo, era casi todo lo que un joven inglés podía esperar.

El único problema, su desafortunada situación _couchsurfing_ , cosa que lo había llevado a quedarse con su mejor amigo Matt y su novia Breana. Podía decir que estaba alargando su bienvenida, con Matt tirando de forma ocasional anuncios de apartamentos en alquiler en la ciudad. Nunca estaban en su presupuesto, Alex sabía que no podía pagar un apartamento cerca del centro con la paga de un _guardalibros_.

Era el final del semestre y Alex sabía que tenía que encontrar algo pronto. Vivir en el sofá de alguien puede ser muy tedioso hasta para el mejor de los amigos. Pero fue un día mientras trabajaba cuando todo cambiaría.

"Alex, ¿podrías ver si los anuncios están actualizados en la pizarra?" preguntó Maggie y por un momento el nombrado pensó que su tono fue algo travieso.

"Claro" respondió con una sonrisa y caminó hacia el tablero de corcho en donde se colocaban carteles de perros perdidos, conciertos, eventos del campus y raras ofertas de trabajo. Mientras los leía, descartando algunos más viejos, notó un ansiado anuncio. Uno en busca de un compañero de cuarto.

_"Apartamento de 2 habitaciones y 2 baños en el centro de la ciudad, a 2 cuadras del campus y cerca de excelentes pubs. Buscando a alguien para dividir el alquiler. El único requisito es tener buenos discos para agregar a mi colección. Sin mascotas por favor c:"_

La única otra cosa en el anuncio era un número, sin nombre o dirección. En este punto, Alex estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para alquilar un armario, por lo que pensó que al menos podría llamar al número. Lo escribió en un trozo de papel e hizo una nota mental para llamar más tarde.

 

···✳️···

 

Al día siguiente, mientras Alex se preparaba para abrir la librería, Maggie le preguntó: "¿Llamaste al número del anuncio? Vi al joven que lo publicó, era bastante atractivo". Lo dijo con toda naturalidad que Alex pudo sentir sus mejillas enrojecerse.

Nunca les había revelado a sus jefes, su orientación de manera apropiada ¿Por qué lo haría? No tenía nada que ver con los libros, ¿o sí? Por supuesto que le había dicho a su madre, quien con todo el amor que puede dar una madre sólo le dijo: "Me alegro de que finalmente me lo hayas dicho". Cuando le contó a sus amigos, sus mejores amigos, solo pidieron una ronda de bebidas para celebrar. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, el mismo Alex fue la última persona en darse cuenta de que no era completamente heterosexual. Amaba su nueva identidad, por una vez se sentía realmente como él mismo. Además, la bandera del orgullo bisexual tenía hermosos colores, por lo que no era demasiado difícil de adoptar. Sin embargo, aquello le dijo que la dulce señora Maggie sabía algo que él nunca había revelado. Después de todo, ella era mamá y las madres siempre parecían saberlo todo, aún si no soltabas una palabra.

Volviendo a la realidad respondió: "Bueno, lo escribí pero lo he olvidado. ¿Puedo llamar desde aquí? Solo será un momento ".

A esto, Maggie simplemente respondió, "por supuesto, querido", con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Alex entró a la oficina de atrás y marcó el número, se sintió nervioso y algo emocionado. Sabía que solo sería una breve llamada telefónica, pero sus nervios decían lo contrario. "¿Hola?" Dijo un hombre desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Sí, hola, um... soy Alex, vi tu anuncio en la librería. No estás buscando un compañero de cuarto, ¿verdad?" Respondió, sus manos sudaban.

"¡Oh genial! Sí, en realidad. Aún no he recibido una llamada aparte de ti. ¿Te gustaría venir y revisar el lugar?

"Me gustaría pero…¿cuánto tendría que pagar por el alquiler?" el castaño estaba muy nervioso por hacer esta pregunta, la respuesta había sido, muchas veces, decepcionante.

"Bueno, sólo la mitad, gas y electricidad están incluidos. Podría tener que tirar unos cuantos dólares por una botella de algo bueno de vez en cuando, pero no debería ser más de 450 libras, honestamente ".

"Eso suena bien, ¿cuándo podría ir?"

"¿Estás disponible esta noche?"

"Salgo del trabajo a las 6:30, ¿está bien?"

"Absolutamente. Enviaré la dirección al número del que estás llamando, si crees que está bien"

"Sí, por supuesto. Iré en cuanto salga"

"Muy bien, hasta luego cariño"

El hombre terminó su conversación después de eso, sin siquiera permitir que Alex murmurara un adiós. La forma en que dijo "cariño" flotaba en el aire, y fue entonces cuando Alex se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

 

···✳️···

 

El día de Alex transcurrió sin problemas, como siempre. Estaba emocionado ante la perspectiva de tal vez mudarse a algún lugar en los próximos días y finalmente renunciar al sofá de Matt. Alex comprobó la dirección que le habían enviado otra vez; estaba a solo 2 cuadras de su trabajo, lo que ya lo hacía muy feliz.

Cuando llegó, Alex se dio cuanta de que no sabía cómo entrar en el edificio, no sabía que el nombre de la casa fuera de todo el complejo, así que llamó al hombre del anuncio una vez más.

"Hola, Alex, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? Espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión". La voz del hombre sonaba más como una canción, cambiaba de tono a lo largo de sus oraciones.

"¡Oh claro que no! Acabo de llegar al edificio, no me dijiste tu nombre así que no sabía a quién llamar", respondió Alex.

"Lo siento, lindo, es Miles. Miles Kane. Te abriré enseguida" Con eso, colgó el teléfono y Alex escuchó el zumbido de la puerta abriéndose.

El apartamento estaba en el segundo piso, el edificio era anterior a la guerra pero tenía bastante...carácter. Alex revisó cada puerta mientras caminaba por el pasillo, hasta que lo encontró, el departamento B55. Golpeó cortésmente, esperando, emocionado, a conocer a su posible compañero de cuarto.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y Alex se encontró con un hombre alto y delgado con un corte de cabello similar a _The Beatles_ , sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Vamos, te lo mostraré", dijo Miles alegremente. Estaba vestido con unos ajustados _jeans_ negros y una camisa con los botones del cuello sueltos, una cadena de oro adornaba su muñeca y otra su cuello.

Se hizo a un lado y dejó que Alex atravesara la puerta, el cual se sorprendió por lo espaciosa que era la habitación. Pasando el corredor estaba la sala de estar, con techos altos y ventanas que se extendían alrededor de la pared frontal, capaces de dejar entrar mucha luz natural, pero Miles había optado por cubrirlas con cortinas color burdeos oscuras. El mobiliario era _vintage_ , pero de una manera muy bien pensada, casi con la sensación de retroceder en el tiempo, con algunos accesorios más modernos. No había televisión, pero sí una pequeña mesa con un tocadiscos encima y dos estantes llenos de discos a cada lado. Alex notó también la alta estantería en la pared derecha, afortunadamente con mucho espacio para agregar su propia colección.

"Entonces...sí", comenzó Miles, "esta es la sala de estar, la mayoría de las veces estoy aquí, tocando mi guitarra o escuchando álbumes y detrás de ti está la cocina, es pequeña pero tiene lo necesario. Lo bueno es que los baños están conectados a las habitaciones, no tendrás que preocuparte por tener que correr después de una ducha". Se rió de su pequeña broma, y Alex no pudo evitar reírse también, su risa sorprendentemente contagiosa.

"Ven te mostraré la habitación". Miles cruzó una de las puertas hacia el corredor principal y abrió la puerta para que Alex pudiera echar un vistazo. La habitación estaba vacía, excepto por una cama y una mesita de noche, y el castaño podía ver el pequeño y pintoresco baño del lado derecho. A Alex le encantaba el pequeño espacio, pero su silencio estaba poniendo a Miles un poco nervioso."Sé que no es mucho, pero puedes decorarlo como quieras, incluso tengo algunos muebles de repuesto. Es algo así como un lienzo en blanco". Todavía estaba presentando su mejor actuación como guía turístico, pero también estaba muy emocionado de tener tal vez un nuevo compañero de cuarto."Y, por supuesto, mi habitación está a tu lado, si alguna vez necesitas algo".

"¿Cuándo puedo mudarme?" Dijo Alex abruptamente, rompiendo la incómoda tensión que Miles había sentido.

"Sinceramente, amigo, tan pronto como puedas traer tus cosas aquí". Ambos compartieron una sonrisa, y Alex le dijo que podía mudarse esa misma noche. Después de todo, no tenía muebles para mover, solo sus pocas bolsas de cosas que estaban en casa de Matt.

Después de dejar el apartamento de Miles, Alex estaba muy feliz y suspiraba aliviado. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por molestar a Matt y Breana, finalmente tenía un lugar donde podía vivir. Inmediatamente llamó a su amigo y le contó las buenas noticias, su emoción podía ser escuchada desde el otro lado de la línea.

"Ah, amigo, no me vas a creer pero he encontrado un lugar. Uno que puedo pagar. Planeo mudarme esta noche."

"¡Whoa, qué rápido! Extrañaré que mi mejor amigo aparezca en los momentos más inoportunos todo el tiempo". Matt apenas pudo contener una carcajada y Alex solo rió entre dientes en respuesta."Estoy feliz por ti, ¿cómo es tu nuevo compañero de cuarto?"

"Él es grandioso, en verdad. Muy buen chico, es músico, creo. Él también es del norte".

"¡Muy bien!". Fue todo lo que Matt dijo, pero Alex podía deducir que estaba tan emocionado como él.

"¿Te importaría ayudarme con mis cosas? Estoy en tu casa ahora".

"Por supuesto, amigo, nos vemos pronto". Con eso Alex terminó la llamada, respirando el aire fresco del otoño y sintiendo que un nuevo capítulo estaba a punto de comenzar.

 

···✳️···

 

Después de empacar todo, Matt se despidió de Alex con un abrazo y un guiño, lo que hizo que el castaño se sonrojara. No tenía motivos para hacerlo, sin embargo, a primera vista Miles no era exactamente su tipo, aunque era muy guapo. "Demasiado rock n' roll", pensó Alex. Su habitación estaba quedando muy bien, aún necesitaba algunas cosas, pero tener una habitación propia lo ponía extremadamente contento. Después de dar un último vistazo a todo, salió de su habitación para buscar a Miles. Lo encontró en la cocina, bebiendo.

"Bien, amigo, creo que me iré a dormir", dijo Alex, frotándose la nuca.

"¿Tan temprano? ¡La noche apenas está empezando!" Miles respondió con una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa con grandes dientes, notó Alex.

"Normalmente no, ya sabes, dormir muy temprano, pero tengo clases por la mañana y ..."

"Oh, no te preocupes compañero, solo bromeaba. Bajaré el volumen por ti. Dulces sueños." Miles cantó la última serie de palabras, lo que hizo que Alex se sonrojara de nuevo.

"Gracias de nuevo, de verdad". Y sin una palabra más, Alex ya había cerrado su puerta.

"Es interesante ... aunque necesita una bebida o dos." Pensó Miles, terminando su vaso de un trago, haciendo una nota mental para conocer mejor a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el primer capítulo!!  
> Trataré de subir los capítulos traducidos lo más seguido que pueda c:


	2. A drink for you, a drink for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recuerden que esta es una traducción c:  
> Y muchas gracias por leer!

Han pasado dos semanas, en las cuales Miles y Alex entraron en ritmo sorprendentemente rápido. Incluso se habían sincronizado, tanto que Miles se levantaba más temprano para desayunar con Alex los días que tenía clases, lo esperaba para cenar hasta que llegara de la librería y Alex compraba el whisky favorito de Miles cuando notaba que sus provisiones se reducían. Cada vez que lo hacía una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Alex, recordaba una noche en particular, muy larga hace aproximadamente una semana.

 

···✳️···

 

"Oh, vamos, ¡es la mejor mierda que puedes conseguir en Estados Unidos! Nosotros, los británicos ni siquiera sabemos lo que nos estamos perdiendo". Dijo Miles, apenas conteniendo su risa. Le entregó a Alex un vaso que se materializó de la nada, muy mágico resultó ser Miles, y lo llenó con el líquido acre.

  
"Bueno, ¿qué pasa con los  _whiskys_  irlandeses? ¿No se supone que eran los mejores?" Alex, imprudentemente, tomó una bocanada del contenido y comenzó a toser. Miles, en cambio solo rompió en risas y bebió otro trago.

  
"Oh, todo es lo mismo. Pero sí que saben prepararlos en Kentucky . Ahora vamos, toma esto conmigo. Para ser, oficialmente, compañeros de piso, ¿sí?" agrega Miles, levantando su vaso hacia el menor.

Alex hace una mueca de disgusto y arruga la nariz, pero de todos modos acepta a regañadientes.  
"Por ser nuevos compañeros de piso". Él sonríe, Miles también, y ambos golpean sus vasos, preparándose para tomar de ellos.

  
"¡Dios, no puedo creer que los estadounidenses beban esto!" Alex dijo exasperado, respirando fuego por la nariz."He oído que solo las personas en Kentucky beben esto. Es exclusivo, amigo. ¿Jack Daniels? ¡Un completo fraude!" Miles respondió, hablando animadamente  _con sus manos_.

Alex lo miró con una expresión de asombro. "Debes estar bromeando. Se siente como una mordida, ¿por qué es así? ¿Y quién demonios es Jim Beam?"

"Es un enigma. En realidad, es un sentimiento, ¿sabes? Estás en una granja, supongo, una granja estadounidense, con animales. Tienes como... 200 acres. No sé si tienen montañas en Kentucky pero todo se vería bien, muy bien" Apenas podía hablar debido a su risa, pero se calmó y continuó con su historia, que había cautivado completamente a Alex. "Y has tenido el día más difícil, pastoreando animales o lo que sea. Terminas todas tus responsabilidades, los alimentas, los limpias y supongo que vas a cazar para que tu familia pueda cenar. Y tienes una bebida para terminar el día. La mordida se compara con la mordedura de criar animales y esa mierda, supongo". Termina con un tipo de ademán filosófico, agitando las manos como en un aplauso. Alex estaba completamente enamorado.

Y no era como si se tratara de una historia fantástica, en realidad solo se trataba de las divagaciones de una persona ebria. Pero algo cambió dentro de Alex, algo... despertó. Y no pudo evitar compararlo con el Kraken, siendo liberado de sus grandes cadenas para devorar a la humanidad. Realmente se sintió muy poderoso.

 

···✳️···

 

“¡Hey! ¡Estás en casa temprano!" Exclamó Miles, acabando de almorzar mientras Alex entraba en la cocina.

 

Casa.

 

“Oh, ¿no te lo dije? Terminé mis clases la semana pasada". Colocó su mochila en la silla junto a él antes de sentarse él mismo en la mesa de la cocina, pasando una mano por sus rizos castaños que le llegaban hasta los hombros.

“Bueno, debiste enviarme un mensaje de texto, podríamos haber ido a almorzar". Miles estaba de espaldas a él ahora, pero Alex no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras, incluso cuando no había razón para hacerlo.

“En realidad, tengo que terminar de estudiar para los exámenes, ¡el último es mañana!" Se sentía aliviado pero nervioso, el examen final siempre es el más difícil.

“¿Es de tu clase de inglés? No puedo creer que necesites estudiar para eso, y con todo lo que lees, ¿no es suficiente?".

“Bueno, sólo leo por diversión. Apuesto a que después de esa clase no podré ver ni una copia de  _As I Lay_ _Dying_  nuevamente".

“¿Necesitas ayuda para estudiar? No tengo nada que hacer hoy". Dijo Miles, girándose para enfrentar a Alex con un plato de comida que había preparado de manera apresurada para él.

  
“¿Lo harías? Eso me ayudaría muchísimo."

Con la excusa de estudiar, fueron a la habitación de Alex después de que terminó su almuerzo. 

Al principio, estaban concentrados, muy concentrados a decir verdad pero pronto la afinidad de Miles por bromear hizo que el libro fuera aburrido y con conceptos ininteligibles.

“¡Esta familia necesita un poco de Jim Beam!" estalló Miles, agitando las notas de Alex en el aire.

  
“No puedo creerlo pero estoy de acuerdo contigo". Alex trató de mantenerse serio, pero pronto ya estaba riendo junto a su compañero.

  
“¿A qué hora es este examen tuyo?"

  
“Dos en punto."

  
“Bueno, hemos estado estudiando durante dos largas horas, ¿qué tal si tomamos una copa esta pobre familia lo necesita, en camino a dónde? ¿Mississippi?"

  
“Sí, Mississippi. Eres una terrible influencia, Kane. Miles Kane". Alex trató de hacer su mejor acento de Sean Connery Bond, pero todo lo que logró fue hacer que Miles casi se ahogara de la risa.

  
“Eso no fue un no, así que ya vuelvo con las bebidas". Salió de la habitación todavía riéndose, y Alex no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que la risa de Miles podía quitarle la seriedad a cualquier situación, sin importar cuán grave fuera.

Miles regresó con dos  _whiskys_ , y Alex agradeció a los dioses que no le hubiera dado un  _shot_.

“Por la familia Bundren, ¿sí?" preguntó el castaño, levantando una ceja.

  
“A ellos, y por supuesto, a nosotros". Miles hizo un guiño y Alex esperó que sus ya rojas mejillas ocultaran su nuevo sonrojo.Continuaron bebiendo y se alegraron, con Miles finalmente colocando una de sus muchas listas de reproducción para ellos. Dos horas después, cuando ya habían terminado aproximadamente cinco tragos y medio, Miles rompió el silencio que guardaban.

Mientras yacían de manera descuidada en el sofá, riéndose de absolutamente nada, dijo: "Ya sabes, esto me recuerda a un libro ... Um, Hemingway, si no me equivoco. Dijo: “ _we_ _ate_ _well_ _and_ _cheaply_ _and_ _drank_ _well_ _and_ _cheaply_ _...."._

 _“..._ _and_ _loved_ _each_ _other"_. Terminó Alex para sí mismo, repentinamente atraído por el contenido de su vaso."Nunca te imaginé como un hombre de libros, Miles. _A_ _Moveable_ _Feast_  es uno de mis favoritos". Continuó, todavía sin tener el coraje de mirar a la cara a Miles.

  
“Bueno, no mucho. Me gustan algunos libros. Me gusta cómo Hemingway describe las cosas. Me distraigo mucho al leer, así que cuando alguien pinta una imagen como esa, no puedo distraerme muy fácil. Y siempre quise ir a París, por lo que ese libro es uno de los mejores para mí". Alex solo asintió en respuesta, sintiendo que su cuerpo se calentaba unos 10 grados mientras escuchaba a Miles hablar. Con los repentinos nervios, decidió terminar su bebida de un solo trago, lo que provocó que Miles se riera e hiciera lo mismo.

  
“¿Quién es la mala influencia ahora, eh? ¿Quieres otra?" Preguntó, ganándose una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza de Alex.

A partir de ese momento, la noche fue un poco borrosa, pero cuando Alex se despertó a la mañana siguiente, no pudo evitar sonreír de inmediato, especialmente cuando olió un desayuno en proceso desde la cocina. Se puso unos pantalones de pijama y salió de su habitación, con la esperanza de que se hubiera despertado lo suficientemente temprano para poder sentarse y hablar con Miles antes de estudiar un poco al último momento. A pesar de que no se arrepentía de haber pasado la noche bebiendo con su compañero, deseaba haber estudiado más. Cuando entró en la sala principal, fue recibido por la vista de Miles cocinando huevos revueltos y tocino, su cabello aún revuelto por el sueño.

  
“Buenos días princesa." Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando Alex se sentó a la mesa; Miles incluso había preparado una taza de café para él, tal como le gustaba.

  
“¿Cómo es que sabes de qué manera tomo mi café?" Alex se preguntó en voz alta, sosteniendo la taza con ambas manos.

  
“¿Qué? Cómo si no conociera bien a mi compañero de piso" Miles se rió de la pregunta de Alex, trayendo a la mesa dos platos calientes de comida."Tres de azúcar, y una buena dosis de crema. ¿No te dijeron que toda esa azúcar te pudriría los dientes? Tendré que llamar a Penny". Continuó antes de darle un guiño a Alex.

  
“Oh, por favor, ¡no le digas a mamá! Ella confiscará la lata de azúcar". En ese momento ambos se rieron, satisfechos, y Alex supo que hoy iba a ser un buen día.

  
“Oh  _Mi_ , quiero decir, Miles ..." Alex no pudo completar su pensamiento, sobre todo porque Miles había empezado a reírse de nuevo.

  
“Por favor, siempre llámame  _Mi_. Solo mi mamá me ha llamado así. ¡La extraño!”

  
“¡El destino de un hijo único, siempre extrañando a su madre!” Exclamó Alex, lanzando sus manos al aire antes de abrazarlas contra su pecho mientras se reía incontrolablemente."Tienes toda la razón. Ahora, después de ese examen, esta noche, ¡tenemos que celebrar! Has trabajado muy duro". Miles le dio a Alex una sonrisa genuina, a pesar de lo cansado que parecía la luz todavía estaba allí en sus ojos, tan brillante que casi cegó a Alex. "¿Qué quieres beber?”

  
“Ya sabes,  _Mi_ ", Alex sonrió interiormente ante el nuevo apodo, "Realmente amo la ginebra. Y hago un martini para morirse. Me dejarás hacerte uno, esta noche cuando regrese, ¿no?”

  
“Sacudido no revuelto." Miles hizo dedos de pistola apuntando a Alex y sonrió. "Está bien. Recogeré la ginebra. ¿Algo en especial?”

  
“Bombay Sapphire, por favor". Respondió de inmediato, masticando la comida lentamente y sin molestarse en mirar a Miles mientras hablaba.

  
“Bueno, ¡no sabía que estaba viviendo con alguien tan elegante!"Terminaron el desayuno con más risas y conversaciones, antes de que Alex decidiera volver a concentrarse en lo que posiblemente era muy importante, que era su estudio, pero no tan importante como hacer que Miles riera.

 

···✳️···

 

En su camino a casa, Alex no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro. El verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y su perspectiva sobre su situación actual había cambiado por completo. Incluso se sintió confiado sobre los resultados de sus exámenes, tal vez la sesión de estudio no muy tradicional que tuvo con Miles la noche anterior realmente había ayudado. Dobló la esquina hacia la ahora familiar calle de su apartamento, y pudo escuchar las melodías de David Bowie mientras caminaba gradualmente hacia los escalones del edificio. Al mirar hacia arriba, notó que las ventanas de su apartamento estaban abiertas, por primera vez en la temporada. Cuando Alex se acercó a la puerta de su departamento, escuchó distintas voces de personas hablando, lo que, al principio, lo puso nervioso. Miles se había dado cuenta bastante rápido de que él era más bien una persona hogareña lo cual apreciaba enormemente. Lo último que quería hoy era tener que hablar con personas que no conocía y con personas que no lo entendían. Sin embargo, cuando entró por la puerta, solo fue recibido por caras conocidas; Matt, Breana, Jamie, Nick y Miles estaban en la sala de estar, bebiendo, hablando y escuchando música. Cuando notaron la presencia de Alex, todos aplaudieron, felicitándolo por haber terminado otro semestre. Miles se acercó a él y le entregó un martini, sonriendo como un niño.

“¡Lo siento  _amor_ , primero tendrás que probar el mío!” Dijo, tomando otro sorbo del suyo. Alex no pudo evitar reír, esto era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

“Entonces, supongo que ya se han conocido” Preguntó, más a todo el grupo que solo a Miles.

“¡Bueno, no podíamos dejar que te mudaras con alguien a quien no conociéramos! ¡Teníamos que saber si era el adecuado!” Matt exclamó, y todos se unieron a él riendo. "Miles nos invitó a celebrar que aprobaste tus exámenes, así que no pudimos decir que no.” 

  
El resto de la noche consistió en bebidas, música, más bebidas y muchas risas. Alex sintió que su corazón se desbordaba, todos sus amigos más cercanos se reunían para celebrar con él, y lo más importante, todo esto se debía Miles. Antes de eso, nunca consideró que realmente se preocupara por él; Alex creía principalmente que Miles solo lo consideraba el chico con el que estaba viviendo y por el que pagaba media renta. Este nuevo sentimiento de cercanía y seguridad lo invadió, porque ahora sabía que Miles era alguien con quien podía contar, alguien a quien le importaba, le importaba de verdad. Una vez que la fiesta llegó a su fin, todos estaban bastante borrachos y comenzaron a ir a casa, Alex seguía sonriendo. Entró a la cocina donde Miles estaba arreglando algo del desorden que habían hecho, y lo abrazó fuertemente, diciendo: "Gracias,  _Mi_. Esta noche fue perfecta".

"Por supuesto  _amor_ , cualquier cosa para ti”. Miles estaba increíblemente borracho, pero sus palabras aún hicieron que Alex se sonrojara.

Le dio a Alex un rápido beso en la frente antes de romper el contacto. "Ahora vamos a la cama; no sé cuánto tiempo más podré manejar esto.”

—

 


	3. ¿Por qué no me besas?

Desde que Alex había terminado la escuela durante el verano, estaba en la librería más de lo normal. Por ello, Miles se quedaba solo en casa durante la mayor parte del día. Tenía muchos amigos pero eran tantos que no sabía hacer con ellos, así que molestaba constantemente a Alex por lo solo que el castaño estaba. Pero ahora el menor estaba trabajando hasta un poco más tarde, habían recibido un nuevo envío de libros usados y él accedió a ayudar a Tom a organizarlos y clasificarlos.

"¡Alex! ¡Tu teléfono está sonando, cariño!" Gritó Maggie desde la recepción, ella vigilaba la librería mientras los chicos estaban atrás.

"Volveré enseguida", le dijo a Tom, quien asintió cortésmente mientras comenzaba a abrir otra caja. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Maggie, esta le sonreía de forma maliciosa.

"¿Qué...?" Dijo él, riéndose ligeramente de su comportamiento.

"¡Es Miles, date prisa y responde antes de que cuelgue!" Le entregó el teléfono. Pero, tan pronto como fue a presionar el botón de respuesta, la llamada terminó.

"Tendré que devolverle la llamada", dijo, presionando el botón para volver a marcar. Después de unos segundos, Miles respondió.

"¡ _Aly_! ¡Me diste un buen susto! ¡Pensé que te habían secuestrado! ¡Me preocupas sin siquiera una llamada!" Dijo, divagando acerca de lo peligroso que era caminar a casa tan tarde.

"Estoy bien, mamá." Alex solo podía reírse ante la preocupación de Miles y cuando miró el reloj en la pared, notó que se había tardado media hora "Solo estoy ayudando con algunos de los nuevos libros que llegaron. No te preocupes,  _Mi_ ". Mientras Maggie actuaba como si estuviera ocupada poniendo algunos libros en los estantes, en realidad estaba escuchando muy de cerca su llamada telefónica, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, vuelve a casa pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy muriendo de aburrimiento, he estado todo el día solo", dijo Miles, y Alex pudo escuchar el puchero a través del teléfono.

"Está bien, empieza a cenar y estaré en casa antes de que termines. Adiós." Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo.

"Muy bien, te gusta mucho tu nuevo compañero, ¿no?", preguntó Maggie, plenamente consciente de lo que cuestionaba.

"Oh sí, él es realmente genial. Tenemos los mismos gustos musicales, ¡y también lee! Incluso me ayudó a estudiar para mi examen. Es un gran chico, de verdad. No puedo creer que lo encontré. Él organizó aquella fiesta para mí, para celebrar el fin de mi semestre, ¡invitó a todos mis amigos! Sólo por mí. Necesito hacer algo por Miles, él realmente hace muchas cosas. Prepara el desayuno, se levanta temprano para comer conmigo y otras cosas. Yo amo... erm, estar con... él. Um, sí." Alex siente que un profundo rubor se desliza por sus mejillas y cuello cuando casi deja pasar el hecho de que Miles le puede gustar.

Maggie suelta una risita."Bueno, estoy feliz de que te guste. Parecía un buen chico cuando entró a la librería, ¡incluso compró un libro! Dijo que no quería poner un anuncio sin contribuir."

"¿Qué libro?" La pregunta se resuelve antes de que pueda ayudarse a sí mismo, siente la repentina necesidad de ser entrometido.

"Oh, solo un libro de poesía, creo, perdóname, mi mente ya no es la mejor recordando cosas". Ella le sonríe con dulzura, ocultándole el hecho de que Miles había estado en la tienda una semana antes, diciéndole que estaba comprando algo para Alex que esperaba que le gustara.

"Le gusta Hemingway. Su cumpleaños ya ha pasado, pero podría conseguirle un libro que no tiene en su estantería. No lo sé ..." Todavía estaba sonrojando, y sonriendo cual adolescente, no le había contado de su  _situación_  con Miles a nadie... Ni siquiera a su mamá o a Matt.

"Bueno, querido, ¿por qué no vas a casa? Creo que alguien está cocinando la cena para ti". Y ella le dio un pequeño guiño.

"Oh, pero prometí ayudar. ¡No quiero dejarlos aquí con este lío!"

Le encantaría llegar a casa con Miles, pero también le encanta pasar tiempo con su segundo par de padres.

"No te preocupes, amor, los libros todavía estarán aquí para ti mañana. Vamos, no quiero que llegues a casa demasiado tarde". Ella lo sacó por la puerta antes de que él pudiera agarrar sus cosas, y definitivamente antes de que pudiera discutir. Alex sabía que no podía hacerlo con la señora Maggie, por lo que obedeció sus órdenes.

"Bien, los veo mañana"

"¡Adiós, cariño, y ponte una chaqueta la próxima vez!" Aunque era casi verano, y estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para ir sin una chaqueta, Alex asientió con la cabeza ante tal maternal preocupación.

Trató de llegar lo más pronto posible, su apartamento estaba a apenas tres cuadras de la librería, pero no podía esperar más para estar en casa con Miles.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento, exclamó: "¡ _Cariño_ , estoy en casa!"

Miles salió corriendo de la cocina para saludarlo. "¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Al fin llegaste! ¡Pensé que nunca volverías!" Le dio un rápido abrazo a Alex y lo llevó a la cocina, donde tenía dos platos de comida humeante y una botella de  _whisky_  con dos vasos sobre la mesa.

"¡Aquí sólo faltan las velas!" Se rió y se sentó a la mesa con Miles, dándole una sonrisa genuina cuando comenzó a comer.

"Espero que te guste, probé una nueva receta. Tendrás que ser mi conejillo de indias de ahora en adelante, he decidido empezar a cocinar".

"Wow, chef y  _rockstar_  de medio tiempo. Eres increíble, Miles. Oh, ¿Tuviste un ensayo hoy con la banda?" Que Alex preguntara cómo había sido su día mientras comían ya era algo normal entre ellos.

"¡Ugh, no! Eugene decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, así que lo hemos pospuesto para esta semana y la siguiente. Hoy practiqué un poco. No tenemos conciertos en un tiempo, pero para el próximo quiero que vayas a vernos" Miles estaba hablando animadamente, se sentía emocionado de tan solo pensar en volver al escenario. Alex aún lamentaba haberse perdido el último show de Miles, tuvo una conferencia tardía y no llegó al lugar hasta que terminaron de tocar.

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo". Había un brillo en sus ojos que no se podía confundir con otra cosa que no fuera sinceridad.

"Gracias, Al. Significa mucho." Su voz era más baja que antes, y no rompía el contacto visual, lo que hizo que Alex se mueva en su asiento.

Desesperado por mover la atención a cualquier otra cosa que no sea él mismo, Alex agregó: "Entonces, ¿has hecho el postre también?"

Miles rió y se levantó de la mesa. "No podrás creerlo, pero lo hice".  
Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, y pronto Miles regresó con dos pedazos de pastel.

"Wow, esto es realmente bueno, ¿Hay algo que no puedas cocinar?" Ambos comieron rápidamente su pastel, tenían cierta debilidad por lo dulce.

Después de terminar la cena y lavar los platos juntos, Alex y Miles siguieron su rutina nocturna habitual, ver películas antiguas de Bond tomándose una copa o dos. Excepto esta noche; Miles fue el único que vio la película. Alex estaba demasiado ocupado dormido en el hombro de su compañero. Una vez que la película terminó, Miles se cansó de los intermitentes y suaves ronquidos de Alex y decidió que finalmente era hora de irse a la cama.

"Vamos, muchacho, vamos a llevarte a la cama. Te estás quedando dormido"

"Estoy muy cansado,  _Mi_." Alex se acurrucó más cerca de él, su cerebro plagado de sueño no conectaba el hecho de que este era su compañero de cuarto, y no una almohada excepcionalmente cómoda.

Alex ya estaba dormido otra vez, e incluso Miles dándole un codazo y llamándolo, no despertaba. O al menos, eso pensó. En realidad, Alex estaba fingiendo, esperando que Miles eventualmente lo dejara solo. En cambio, sintió que lo levantaban cuando Miles lo llevó a su habitación. Sabiendo que era demasiado tarde para renunciar a su acto, Alex continuó jugando, esperando que la casa estuviera demasiado oscura para que Miles viera sus ardientes mejillas rojas.

Cuando finalmente puso a Alex en su cama, de la cual se lamentaba que no oliera lo suficiente como Miles, este comentó en voz baja: "Buenas noches, princesa. Nos vemos mañana,  _amor_ ". Y con un suave beso en la cálida mejilla de Alex, se había ido.

Cuando por fin escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, Alex dejó escapar el suspiro que había estado conteniendo desde que sintió los brazos de Miles a su alrededor. En un momento se sintió extremadamente cómodo, pero ahora sabía que no podría dormir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Miles era gay? ¿Estaba quizás interesado en él? ¿O solo estaba siendo amable? Podría haberlo dejado dormir en el sofá. ¿Los amigos hacen esto? Esas eran las preguntas que seguían sonando en su cerebro. Sabía que eran cercanos, vivían juntos después de todo. Quizás los amigos cercanos hacen eso. Incluso Matt lo había hecho unas cuantas veces. Pero nunca fue una pregunta para él. Ahora, Alex estaba cuestionando todo.

 

···✳️···

 

Al día siguiente, Alex se despertó mucho antes de lo habitual. En realidad, no había dormido mucho y estaba cansado de preguntarse cosas acerca de Miles. Así que decidió sorprenderlo llevándole el desayuno a la cama, como una forma de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho últimamente. Sin embargo, en lugar de hacer un dulce gesto, quemó accidentalmente las tostadas y encendió el detector de humo, lo que hizo que Miles saliera corriendo de su habitación en segundos con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

"¡Un incendio,  _Al_ , tenemos que irnos!" Gritó mientras corría hacia la habitación de Alex, encontrándola vacía. Cuando lo vió estaba en la cocina, parado en una silla del comedor agitando una toalla de cocina en el detector de humo en una desesperada súplica para hacer que el horrible sonido se detuviera.

"Oh  _Aly_ , ¿qué has hecho?" Ver al frenético muchacho frente a él lo hizo reír, especialmente porque solo llevaba una camiseta de gran tamaño y boxers, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio en la silla.

"¡Lo he estropeado todo,  _Mi_! ¡Oh, Dios, no puedo hacer nada bien!" La desesperación en su tono hizo que Miles vacilara un poco, y en lugar de reírse de Alex, trató de calmarlo.

"No te preocupes,  _cariño_ , está bien. Esa tostadora siempre ha tenido un problema. Quemé todo lo que puse en ella las primeras dos semanas que la tuve". Bajó a Alex de la silla y sacó el pan color carbón de la tostadora.

Para cuando el detector de humo finalmente había cesado de chillar, Alex estaba casi llorando. "Sólo quería hacerte el desayuno ya que has estado haciendo mucho por mí, cocinando y eso, haciendo más de lo que tienes que ... ¡Dios, ni siquiera puedo hacer tostadas! Los huevos no están mejor. Intenté usar tu técnica para mezclarlos pero... "

Miles lo hizo callar antes de que pudiera continuar, lo abrazó para silenciar sus comentarios despectivos. "Vamos,  _Aly_ , hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. No me importa si no te salió tan bien como querías. Mírale el lado positivo, ahora tenemos una excusa para desayunar fuera,  _amor_. Anímate" Hizo lo mejor que pudo para consolar a Alex, quitándole el pelo de la cara y secándose el sudor de las cejas.

Alex estaba más que nervioso, sabía que su rostro estaba completamente rojo y que sus ojos amenazaban con traicionarlo al soltar las lágrimas que intentaba contener con tanto esfuerzo. Solo pudo asentir en respuesta, el nudo en su garganta  se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

"No llores,  _cariño_ , harás que yo también lo haga. Ahora ve a vestirte, vamos por un buen desayuno". Miles le sonrió con gentileza, Alex asintió, de nuevo y fue a su habitación para alistarse.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de él, tomó su teléfono y rápidamente escribió un mensaje de texto a Matt.

"Houston, tenemos un problema".

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Miles te echó?"

"No ...peor. Creo que me gusta."

"Lo sabía."

—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tensión aumenta a medida que a Alex le resulta cada vez más difícil ocultar lo que realmente siente. ¿Será capaz de estar bajo esa presión?

Después de que Alex le confió a Matt su secreto, él había tratado desesperadamente de juntar a los dos chicos. Matt sabía que podría haber algo entre ellos dos desde la fiesta, pero para su consternación, ambos parecían completamente ajenos.

Mientras conversaban en un café un día, Matt mostró una de sus ideas más recientes.

“Por favor, Matt, ¡Obviamente es heterosexual!”, le dijo Alex. La idea, en opinión del castaño, era incluso peor que la anterior. Matt estaba tomando muy en serio su papel como casamentero.

“¡A todos les encanta el pastel! ¡Y creo que "Seamos más que compañeros" escrito en él es perfecto! Directo al grano. Pero creo que el punto no es muy claro, ¿verdad?” Matt no pudo contener su risa y decir que no estaba disfrutando de la situación sería una mentira.

Alex solo quería encogerse hasta desaparecer; se arrepintió rápidamente de haberle dicho algo a Matt. “Mira, si está destinado a ser, será. ¡Pero por favor, sin pasteles!”

“Está bien, pero no puedo prometer que tal vez no le hablaré un poco”. Matt levantó las manos en defensa, como si se declarara inocente. “¿Vas a ir a su concierto? Recuerda que nos invitó a todos. Sería el momento perfecto.”

Alex se sentía algo decepcionado de que Miles no solo lo había invitado a él, sino que se daba cuenta de que ahora todos eran amigos y que era natural. “¡No me avergüences, tengo que seguir viviendo ahí!”

“Lo dices como si no disfrutaras cada segundo que pasas ahí, amigo”. Matt se rió de su comentario, y Alex solo se quejó de él. “Pero prometo que no te avergonzaré. Somos solo compañeros, no esperará ninguna broma. Solo voy a obtener algo de información”. Con ese comentario, la conversación terminó, ambos se enfocaron en otro tema. Alex no podría haber estado más agradecido.

···✳️···

Unos días más tarde, Alex estaba haciendo todo lo posible por olvidarse de su desafortunada situación, y ya que tenía un día libre, decidió ordenar la casa. Miles se había ido antes para hacer algunos recados, por lo que era el momento de intentar aclarar su cabeza.

Más tarde, cuando Miles regresó, escuchó susurros y algunos suspiros frustrados desde el pasillo. Dejó las bolsas de la tienda (sus "compras" eran unas pocas botellas de vino de liquidación, entre otras cosas parecidas) y fue a ver qué ocurría. Con la bienvenida que recibe siente que quizás ha interrumpido algo muy personal.

Vió a Alex, con las mejillas rojas y gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente inclinándose sobre la lavadora. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de una o dos tallas menos, era demasiado pequeña y estaba pegada a su cuerpo gracias a la delgada capa de sudor que hacía que su piel brillara. Los pantalones cortos que traía puestos eran absolutamente pecaminosos; con pequeños dibujos de color azul pálido con una pequeña franja naranja pastel que subían por el costado y por el borde. Miles los notaba a duras penas porque apenas estaban ahí. Al sentir la presencia de alguien más, Alex se inclinó hacia arriba, con un brazo todavía apoyado en la lavadora y el otro empujando unos mechones de cabello rizado de su delicado rostro. Jadeando un poco, Alex preguntó: “¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?”

Desde la perspectiva de Miles, todo esto sucedía en cámara lenta, o como en una sesión de fotos de una revista y Alex estuviera posando para su página central. Sintió vergüenza de si mismo por pensar en Alex de esa manera y parpadeó muchas veces para tratar de organizar sus pensamientos y encontrar el camino de regreso a la realidad. Antes de responder a la simple pregunta, Miles se preguntó otra vez: "Oh. Por. Dios. ¿Me gustan los chicos?"  
Lo que en realidad salió de su boca fue bastante diferente, principalmente porque su mente todavía está en otra parte, y su cerebro no había alcanzado su boca: “¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?”

Alex solo sonrió ligeramente, completamente ajeno a lo que causaba en el contrario, “No, gracias, yo puedo solo. ¿Me compraste el yogurt que te pedí?”

Miles tuvo la sensación de que se habría ganado el corazón de Alex si solo hubiera conseguido su yogurt y el pensamiento le dolió. Lo había olvidado totalmente.

“No... digo busqué por toda la tienda y no lo tenían. Tal vez mañana pueda buscarlo” Se le ocurrió una rápida mentira blanca para cubrirse, y al parecer el castaño no lo había notado.

“Oh, está bien; parece que todos en Inglaterra están interesados en esa marca, ¿no?. Gracias de todos modos.” La sonrisa que le dió a Miles fue casi demasiado difícil de manejar; tan genuina y con tanta dulzura que de inmediato se siente culpable por olvidar un elemento tan importante. Miles trató desesperadamente de mantener el control.

“No hay problema, si quieres podría ir a la otra tienda y buscarlo.”

“Oh no, no te preocupes, está bien. Podrás ir mañana” Alex respondió, con una leve risita que Miles creyó que tenía un ligero toque de complicidad. Sonrió.

“No tengo ninguna problema en ser tu chico delivery”. Le hizo un guiño a Alex y regresó a la cocina, tratando de concentrarse en sus pensamientos y calmando su respiración.

Quitándose la chaqueta y limpiándose el sudor metafórico, Miles intentaba calmarse en la cocina mientras guardaba sus compras. Desafortunadamente, unos momentos después, Alex lo siguió a la cocina, lo que hizo que case dejara caer una botella de vino cuando se volvió a verlo.

“¿Asustadizo?” El castaño se rió de nuevo, y Miles nunca pensó que desearía que Alex volviera a ser el chico tímido que llevaba suéteres holgados.

“Me sorprendiste, eso es todo ...” Miles sonrió de forma falsa y dejó escapar una risa fingida, dándole la espalda a Alex para no tener que ver lo que lo hacía cuestionar todo acerca de su orientación.

“Iba a preguntarte, ¿a qué hora deberíamos encontrarnos para el concierto? Sé que probablemente tengas que estar allí temprano, pero Matt y los demás no quieren perderse nada, Matt dijo que incluso quiere verte preparando las cosas... ” Alex negó con la cabeza, recordando con cariño la conversación que había tenido con su amigo hace unos días.

“Bueno, el show no comienza hasta las 8, probablemente llegue ¿a las 5? Me encantaría tomar unas copas con todos antes, así que tal vez todos ustedes puedan ir alrededor de las 6. Debería darnos un montón de tiempo.” Miles se volvió con cautela para enfrentar a Alex de nuevo, esperando que sus visiones anteriores fueran tal vez un truco de su mente. Estaba terriblemente equivocado. Sin embargo, no perdió el tiempo y mantuvo su rostro bajo control y sin atreverse a pensar en lo cortos que podrían ser los pantalones de Alex.

“¡Perfecto! Se los diré. Estoy tan emocionado de verte tocar,  _amor_.” Un momento después, el castaño se perdió de vista, y Miles volvió a escuchar la conmoción de la ropa al otro lado de la pared.

Necesitaba un descanso.

···✳️···

El día del concierto llegó muy rápido y, afortunadamente para los dos, habían estado demasiado ocupados para pensar en todo lo que podría ocurrir. Para Alex, era la posibilidad de que Matt tuviera un desliz y todas sus esperanzas serían aplastadas. Para Miles, era el miedo de que el hacer contacto visual con Alex le haría olvidar por todo por completo, desde los versos de las canciones, hasta dónde estaba o quién era. Esa era su situación desde aquel fatídico día; ¿Quién diría que la ropa podría ser tan... atractiva?

Alex y el grupo habían llegado precisamente a las 6, todos estaban emocionados al ver a su nuevo compañero dar un concierto. Matt estaba aún más emocionado que Alex, pero eso podría atribuirse a que sus nervios estaban de punta. Sentía que podía vomitar, desmayarse o morir en cualquier segundo, y que sus manos sudando no ayudaban. Afortunadamente, se dirigieron de inmediato al bar y decidieron esperar allí a Miles, ya que todo estaba preparado.

“Un whisky con ginebra por favor, que sea un doble. Con limón, gracias.” Alex apenas dió su orden antes de que sintiera un par de manos a su alrededor, y casi cayera de la silla.

“¡Miles! ¡Miles  _fucking_  Kane!” Exclamó Matt, dándole a Alex unos momentos más para recuperarse y tomar grandes sorbos de su bebida.

“¡Estoy tan contento de que todos  hayan venido!”, Respondió Miles, que aún tenía una mano en el hombro de Alex. Lo soltó cuando fue a abrazar al resto del grupo, Jamie, Katie, Breana, Nick y Kelley.

“¿Cómo estás,  _cariño_?” Miles volvió su atención a Alex una vez que todos fueron a pedir bebidas, Matt con entusiasmo ordenó una ronda para todos, incluida la banda de Miles.

“Estupendo, de verdad” Alex le dio una pequeña sonrisa y bebió un sorbo de su vaso.

Cuando se repartieron los  _shots_ , Matt pronunció algunas palabras sobre la amistad, la prosperidad y algunas otras cosas que Alex no escuchaba en lo absoluto, miraba a Miles, que lucía radiante. La emoción fluía de él y todos la percibían, incluso Alex no podía dejar de sentirla. Cuando se acabó el sermón, todos vaciaron sus shots y Alex finalmente comenzó a relajarse.

“Faltan veinte minutos”, se dijo, y con una sonrisa pidió una bebida para él y para Miles.

“Woah, compañero, ¿estás tratando de emborracharme?” una linda sonrisa no había dejado la cara de Miles, una enorme sonrisa con sus grandes dientes y sus ojos brillantes como si estuviera mirando al sol.

“No, amigo, estoy tratando de no emborracharme”. Alex le dio a Miles su bebida y él se echó a reír, y por supuesto Alex también, era muy contagioso.

Miles estaba a punto de responderle cuando Matt intervino, aparentaba estar a punto de embriagarse.

“¡Dios, compañero, eres una puta estrella de rock! Siempre quise hacer algo como eso, tocar la batería ya sabes. He estado hablando con tus amigos y todos son buenos muchachos. Me encantan. Y parece que Jamie podría dejar a Katie por George. Tendré que vigilar a esos dos.” Le hizo un guiño a Miles y se marchó, al parecer eso no fue una conversación.

“Le gusta hablar de más a veces. Nunca puedo callarlo.” Alex puso los ojos en blanco, tomó otro sorbo de su bebida y sintió que sus hombros soltaban lentamente la tensión que había sentido en toda la semana.

“Por cierto, te ves muy bien esta noche, estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido.” Miles lo miraba fijamente, él era culpable de eso.

“¿Yo? Tú eres el que se ve genial. Tendrás a todos a tus pies cuando se presenten” Alex llevaba jeans, una camiseta azul marino y una chaqueta de jean. Miles, por otro lado, estaba vestido como una verdadera estrella del rock, con unos pantalones ajustados negros, una camisa negra con botones y unas botas.

“En realidad, no estoy buscando a nadie hoy, tengo que considerar a un compañero de cuarto.” Le dio a Alex un guiño rápido, lo que lo hizo girar rápidamente la cabeza para que Miles no pudiera verlo sonrojarse. Fingió ver con atención la colección de licores del bar.

Sin embargo, se recuperó y respondió: “Realmente no deberías preocuparte por mí, solo me pondré unos tapones para los oídos y listo.”

Miles echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír, apretando una mano contra su pecho. “Bueno compañero, voy a beber más de eso.”

Alex finalmente estaba saliendo de su caparazón, aunque no estaba contento de que solo pudiera hacerlo con Miles si estaban bebiendo. Pero se divertía, todos estaban charlando y apenas se dio cuenta cuando vio a Matt y a Miles hablando lejos del grupo. Pero los vió. Alex tomó eso como su señal para pedir otro trago; eran las siete y cuarto, así que Miles estaría subiendo al escenario lo suficientemente pronto de todos modos.

“Dios, ni siquiera quiero saber cuál es mi cuenta ahora ... ” Pensó mientras ordenaba otra ronda.

···✳️···

“Entonces, ¿ves algo que te guste?” Dijo Matt casi gritando y poniendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de Miles.

“Hay mucho que ver, eso es seguro ...”, echó un vistazo rápido alrededor del pub, manteniendo sus ojos en la figura de Alex durante un segundo demasiado largo.

“He visto unas cuantas bellezas de largos rizos que te miran está noche, si es que sabes lo que quiero decir...” Matt estaba empezando a darle el doble sentido a sus palabras. Trató de mover las cejas a Miles para hacerlo entender, pero solo logró lucir como un tonto borracho.

“Amigo, no tengo idea a lo que te refieres” Miles se estaba riendo de nuevo, pero le daba mucha intriga lo que Matt insinuaba.

“¡Oh, vamos! Apuesto a que cada chica o chico aquí querría irse a casa con una verdadera estrella de rock, como tú.”

“¿Ah, sí? Tienes a alguien en mente entonces”

“Afortunadamente para tí, pues sí. Ven, voy a presentarte a A ... uh, a la belleza de la que hablaba. Sígueme.”

“Muy bien, vamos.”

Matt lo guió de vuelta al bar, justo al lado de donde estaba sentado Alex. Miles soltó un suspiro; no quería estar coqueteando con una chica delante de él. Pero luego se contuvo mientras pensaba: ¿por qué debería importarle eso? Razonó consigo mismo que eran solo las bebidas y su efecto, y solo tenía unos 30 minutos hasta que el espectáculo comenzara así que no había problemas. Comenzó a buscar a esta misteriosa chica, pero no tenía idea de quién era ella y Matt, para consternación de Miles, había desaparecido en segundos.

“¿Estás buscando a alguien?” Miles se dio la vuelta ante la pregunta que le hizo Alex y suspiró.

“Sí, Matt dijo que alguien nos estaba mirando y que me iba a presentar. Sin embargo, desapareció ...”

“Probablemente solo te está tomando el pelo, amigo, es un embustero”. Alex había escondido completamente su rostro en su cabello, sabiendo que era solo otro plan elaborado por Matt. Estaba tan avergonzado que no podía levantar la vista de la barra, toda la confianza que le había dado el alcohol se evaporó por segundo.

“Oh bueno, tengo que ir detrás del escenario de todos modos. ¡Las pruebas comenzarán pronto!” Con eso, Miles estaba enérgico nuevamente, pero Alex todavía no podía mirarlo a los ojos. “¿Estás bien? Te ves un algo... raro, amigo.”

Alex finalmente levantó la cabeza y sonrió débilmente, “Sólo un poco borracho.”

“Bueno, no me dejes ahora, finalmente te tengo aquí. Quiero verte en primera fila, amor”. Le dio a Alex una palmadita en la espalda y se dirigió hacia el área del backstage, fuera de la vista de los demás.

Ahora Alex tenía que encontrar a Matt, por suerte solo estaba escondido en el otro extremo de la barra, tratando de camuflarse con otras personas.

“¡Matt, juro que voy a matarte! ¡lo juro!” Alex ya tenía suficiente con los juegos y estrategias de su amigo y ahora solo quería ocultarse en un agujero para que nadie pueda ver lo "patético" que era “¡Te dije que lo dejaras ser! ¿Acaso eres imbécil?”

“¡No! ¡Pero al parecer Miles sí! ¡Lo mando justo a tu lado y... ¡Rayos!” Parecía realmente confundido de que su plan no había funcionado y agitaba las manos frenéticamente en el aire.

“¿En serio, Matt?, ¿diciéndole que soy una belleza de rizos? ¿De verdad? ¡Maldita sea! ... necesito un trago.”

“Bueno apúrate, ¡el show comienza en 5 minutos!”

Después de obtener otra bebida y descubrir que era un poco difícil pararse sobre ambas piernas sin tambalearse, Alex se unió al resto de sus amigos frente al escenario. Se sorprendió de cuán grande se había vuelto la multitud, el pequeño pub estaba  lleno con una cantidad increíble de personas. Apenas Miles y el resto de su banda comenzaron a caminar sobre el escenario, hicieron un alboroto de aplausos y vítores de la multitud. El espectáculo fue asombroso desde el principio, Miles tenía una energía en el escenario que Alex nunca había visto antes, de parte de nadie y era difícil no dejarse hipnotizar por sus increíbles habilidades con la guitarra y cómo podía proyectar su voz directamente en el alma. Fue una experiencia asombrosa; el castaño se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había tocado su bebida hasta que Miles se acercó al micrófono y anunció su última canción. La multitud y sus amigos habían estado bailando durante todo el concierto, pero Alex sintió que estaba encerrado en el lugar donde estaba parado. Cada vez que Miles lo miraba, él le daba una sonrisa y le cantaba por unos segundos, antes de volver a centrar su atención en la multitud. Matt le daba un codazo cada vez que eso ocurría, incluso en tal estado de embriaguez. Alex comenzó a pensar que tendría un rubor permanente en sus mejillas, cada mirada en su dirección hacía que su rostro adquiriera un tono más rojizo.

Por mucho que a Alex le gustara la atención, también notó cómo Miles coqueteaba con todos en la multitud, guiñando un ojo y sonriendo a las chicas que a su vez gritaban; pero a Alex prefería pensar que tal vez eso era solo parte de su actuación. Cuando la canción final terminó, sintió que un hechizo había terminado; pero podría haber sido solo porque Miles desapareció tras la cortina.

Cuando la banda salió, montones de personas fueron a recibirlos haciendo casi imposible que Alex viera a Miles, y mucho menos que pudiera hablar con él. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de personas emocionadas. Miles era una estrella de rock. Alex se dio cuenta de que Matt había roto la barrera de las personas que rodeaban a Miles, pero decidió quedarse atrás y pedir otra bebida, sólo quedaba hielo derretido de la anterior. El olor a humo rancio se rompió parcialmente por el olor de un cigarrillo recién encendido, y cuando Alex se giró para ver quién era, fue recibido por esa sonrisa torcida que nunca podría confundir con la de alguien más.

“¡Dios,  _Mi_ , eres una puta estrella de rock.” Alex tuvo que admitir que el Miles que tenía enfrente no era el mismo Miles que había estado en el escenario hace unos instantes. Eran completamente diferentes.

“¡Aparentemente, Matt ha estado gritando en mi oído sobre lo genial que fue el show” Dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, dejando que el humo bailara a su alrededor.

“¡Pero tiene razón! Nunca había visto algo así. Déjame comprarte una bebida, amor.”

“Está bien, pero tengo unas 10 bellezas que quieren raptarme, ¡tendrá que ser rápido!” Miles estaba aullando de risa por lo que apenas se dio cuenta de la dramática caída de la cara de Alex.

“Ve por ellas, tigre” Él respondió rotundamente mientras le entregaba la bebida. Miles tomó la bebida con mucho gusto y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dar un paso atrás.

“Mi favorito. Me conoces tan bien”. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y dejó a Alex solo en el bar, en unos segundos tenía a dos chicas sobre él. La vista hizo que Alex enfermara.

Levantó la cara al ver a Matt y Jamie acercarse a él, abrazándose y riéndose como locos. “Vamos,  _Al_ , vayamos a fumar afuera. No puedo respirar aquí”. Alex aceptó con gusto la oferta de Jamie, agradecido de que por una vez no tuviera que excusarse.

Cuando terminaron de fumar fuera del pub, Miles salió con cara cara de triunfo y anunció que la hora de dormir ya había pasado.

“¡Oh, vamos amigo! ¡Estamos empezando a festejar! ¡No nos iremos de ninguna manera!” Matt se quejó, Jamie estaba justo detrás de él asintiendo con entusiasmo.

“Bueno, el resto de los chicos se quedarán. Se harán compañía”. Miles todavía tenía una gran sonrisa, su cabello estaba pegado a su rostro por el sudor pero se veía absolutamente radiante.

“Iré contigo. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy”. Alex intervino, con una insinuación de mendicidad en su tono que hizo que Miles alzara una ceja. Sin embargo, respondió asintiendo.

“Perfecto. Nos vemos luego, muchachos.”

Durante el camino a casa, Alex se quedó callado mientras Miles hablaba animadamente sobre la noche durante todo el viaje.

“Conocí a muchas bellezas pero ninguna dijo que conocía a Matt. Creo que estaba mintiendo sobre ella. Sin embargo, tengo muchos números para compensarlo ¡Fue una buena noche!”

Alex le respondió en voz baja mientras miraba por la ventana, observaba cómo pasaba la ciudad y su sangre hervía con cada mención de una chica que le había robado la atención a Miles. Quería que esta noche fuera especial, no un asiento en primera fila para observar a las conquistas de Miles. No podía soportarlo. Tan pronto como entraron a la casa, todo llegó a un punto crítico y fue demasiado para Alex.

“¡¿Siempre eres así?!” Alex gritó agitando sus brazos y dejando escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Miles respondió con un tono casi acusador. No ha esperaba nada como esto de Alex, especialmente no justo después del concierto. “¿Tienes algún problema?”

Alex podía sentir que su cara se calienta, sus labios comenzaban a temblar contra su voluntad y sus ojos se humedece. Cualquiera que sea la fachada que Miles había comenzado a construir, se destruyó rápidamente cuando vio que Alex estaba a punto de llorar.

“Oye... oye, ¿qué pasó? No llores ...” Comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que aún no habían caído con sus dedos, pero eso solo hizo que Alex comenzara a llorar.

“¿Estás bien? ¿Qué está pasando?” Miles estaba hablando con suavidad ahora, todavía limpiando esas preciosas lágrimas y acariciando la cara de Alex.

“No es nada, estoy ... estoy cansado y borracho”. Alex miró a Miles a los ojos, completamente roto y sin otra palabra se volvió y fue a su habitación.

“Buenas noches Aly ...” dijo Miles, pero no recibió una respuesta.

—


	5. Like Sunday's Frozen Pitch Fits The Thermos Flask

Al día siguiente, Miles despertó, le dolían la cabeza y el corazón. La imagen de un Alex cabizbajo delante de él todavía estaba fresca en su memoria, y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Mientras caminaba de su habitación a la cocina, notó que no había señales de su compañero. Pensando que podría seguir dormido, fue a revisar su habitación. Sin embargo, estaba vacía, lo que no solo confundió a Miles, sino que también le hizo preocuparse. Sacando su teléfono, envió un mensaje rápido.

_"¡Hey! ¿En dónde estás? Iba a preparar el desayuno"_

Se quedó mirando su teléfono por unos momentos, esperando una respuesta. Cuando eso no sucedió, regresó a la cocina para encender la cafetera. Minutos después, sintió que su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo de su bata y rápidamente lo sacó para ver si era por Alex. Lo era, pero el mensaje que recibió solo hizo que su corazón se hundiera más.

 _"En la librería. Tomé un turno completo"_ , fue todo el mensaje.

 _"Avísame cuando estés de camino a casa. Que tengas un buen día"_. Miles suspiró ruidosamente y guardó su teléfono, antes de tomar su café y tratar de encontrar una manera de arreglar su desastre.

···✳️···

 

El clima era sombrío, pero no era por eso que la librería se sentía muy deprimente por dentro. Dado que la lluvia había alejado a la mayoría de los clientes , Alex tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para recordar su pelea con Miles y estar de un pésimo estado de ánimo. Si la noche anterior estaba molesto, hoy estaba completamente enojado. La señora Maggie no podía soportarlo más, ya que todo el tiempo que Alex había trabajado ahí nunca había tenido tal humor.

"Alex, ¿qué te pasa hoy?" Se acercó, con una dulce voz y una sonrisa, siendo lo más maternal posible.

Alex dejó escapar un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco, molesto por haber estado pensando en Miles. A pesar de que lo había hecho toda la mañana. 

"Es solo... es complicado. Fuimos a uno de los shows de Miles anoche, estuvo genial, pero tenía a todas estas chicas sobre él y no dejaba de hablar de ellas. ¡Ni siquiera le importó cómo me sentía?"

 

Maggie lo miró con simpatía y le puso una mano en el brazo. "Bueno, querido, ¿has hablado con él? ¿Sabe que le gustas?"

Los ojos de Alex se agrandaron y sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de ocultar el rubor que se arrastraba por sus mejillas. 

"¡Oh no, Dios no! ¡Y es por eso que no puedo hablar con él sobre eso! Me está matando ..." Alex suspiró de nuevo, y ella pudo ver en sus ojos lo verdaderamente angustiado que estaba.

 

"Funcionará, amor. ¿Por qué no descansas ahora? No hay clientes, date un tiempo para pensar"

"Eso suena bien, sí. Gracias, señora Maggie". Le di una sonrisa genuina, que también la hizo sonreír. Ella asintió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda antes de que él se alejara.

En su hora de almuerzo, Alex siguió mirando los mensajes que Miles le había enviado. Estaba en conflicto, quería permanecer enojado con él, pero dudaba que pudiera soportarlo por más tiempo. Estaba empezando a desear que la última noche nunca hubiera pasado.

···✳️···

Miles estaba aburrido; no tenía nada que hacer y en todo lo que pensaba era en que Alex estaba enojado con él.

_¿Fue algo que hice? O dije? No podría haber estado tan borracho. Pensé que todos se estaban divirtiendo..._

Paseaba por la sala de estar, hablando consigo mismo ya que ni siquiera podía encontrar un disco para poner. A lo largo de todas sus deliberaciones, decidió que debería llamar a Matt, que conocía a Alex mejor que nadie.

"¡Bueno, si es el Señor Miles _Fucking_ Kane! Me alegro de que no hayas olvidado a tus compañeros después de haber sido una estrella de rock anoche." Miles no pudo evitar reírse de las palabras de Matt y se sintió aliviado de que nadie más estuviera enojado con él.

"Oye amigo, estoy aburrido, ¿quieres ir a comer o algo? ¿Unos tragos de mediodía?"

"Suena malditamente brillante compañero, estoy hambriento."

"Muy bien, ¿qué hay de ese pub dos calles más allá del trabajo de Al? ¿Has estado allí?"

"Me encanta ese lugar. ¿Nos vemos dentro de media hora?"

"Claro. Saludos." Finalmente, algo que hacer, se apresuró en prepararse y fue al pub. Llevaba sus pantalones pitillo negros, un suéter de cuello alto negro y una bufanda con motivos florales. La lluvia hizo que afuera se sintiera más frío, así que terminó el atuendo con un par de bonitas botas cálidas. Estaba contento de haber decidido cambiar su peinado al estilo actual, recortado y difuso; aquello le ahorraba horas de tiempo al momento de prepararse. Caminando por la calle, notó que se acercaba al trabajo de Alex. De repente, la idea de que tal vez Alex no estaba enojado con él y que estaba pensándolo demasiado le pasó por la cabeza. Miró por la ventana de la tienda y vio a Alex poner algunos libros en un estante. Cuando entró, la campana señaló su llegada y tanto Maggie como Alex levantaron la vista hacia él. Maggie le dio una sonrisa, dándole la bienvenida, pero Alex solo gruñó y caminó hacia la oficina en la parte de atrás.

"¿Al?" Ninguna respuesta. Maggie le lanzó una mirada de disculpa, y Miles sacudió cortésmente la cabeza. "Parece que está enojado conmigo."

"Lo siento, querido. Parece muy molesto". Ella sabía que intervenir no le incumbía pero no iba a ignorarlo. Miles miró su reloj y notó que aún le quedaban unos minutos hasta la hora acordada con Matt. Sabía que Alex no iba a salir hasta que se fuera, por lo que hojeó la sección de poesía hasta que encontró un libro lleno de poemas de románticos ingleses, planeando dárselo a Alex en un acto de apelación a sus sentimientos. "¿Le gustó el otro libro que le conseguiste?" Preguntó, mirando a Miles por encima de sus gafas.

"No tuve la oportunidad de dárselo y ahora está enojado conmigo. Iba a esperar un momento especial o algo así, no lo sé. Esta es una especie de ofrenda de paz, supongo". Se encogió de hombros y sonrió tristemente mientras ella le entregaba el libro y su recibo.

"Se resolverá, lindo. Alex es un gran chico" Con eso, Miles le dio las gracias y salió de la tienda. Cuando Alex escuchó el timbre de nuevo, salió lentamente de su escondite. Miles de había marchado.

"Esto no podría ser peor, ¿verdad?" Dijo Alex, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala de lectura.

"Bueno, querido, luce terrible. Deberías hablar con él". Estaba muy familiarizada con darle consejos maternos a Alex; ella sabía que él extrañaba mucho a su propia madre y no podía verla tan a menudo como él quisiera.

"Lo haré, de todas maneras. Aunque tal vez no hoy". Alex se sintió nervioso, sobre todo porque no quería discutir con Miles o llorar delante de él otra vez. Solo quería desaparecer.

···✳️···

En el pub, Miles y Matt se estaban divirtiendo mucho más, habiendo tomado algunos tragos junto a sus platos con pescado y papas fritas. "En serio, amigo, ¡intentas convertirme en un borracho!" Miles exclamó cuando Matt ordenó otra ronda de bebidas.

"Sólo nos divertimos, ¿no? La mamá de Al se enfadaría mucho si descubre que he influenciado mucho en su compañero de piso" Ambos se echaron a reír, hasta que Miles recordó para qué estaba allí. Afortunadamente, las cervezas lo habían aflojado lo suficiente como para poder hablar del tema. "Sobre Al... creo que está muy enojado conmigo, por algo que hice. ¡Fui a verlo en la librería y ni siquiera quiso recibirme!" Miles estaba exasperado, tratando de conectar la razón por la que logró llegar a la lista negra de Alex.

"Amigo, no me preocuparía por eso. Es una reina del drama, a veces le gusta ser un poco exagerado". Matt se encogió de hombros como si fuera la cosa más común, pero Miles nunca había visto así a Alex.

"Está bien, entonces, supongo que te haré caso. Cielos, de verdad parece muy enojado". Otra risa fue compartida entre ellos cuando la siguiente ronda llegó a su mesa. "Para que nuestras novias se enojen con nosotros" dijo Matt , chocando su vaso con el de Miles y tomando un gran trago.

"Espero que no hayas manejado hasta aquí". Otra risa estalló entre ellos y Miles estaba feliz de tener a alguien que lo tranquilizara.

···✳️···

Para cuando Miles estaba caminando con torpeza de regreso a casa era mucho más tarde de lo que originalmente había previsto. El sol casi había desaparecido y él estaba muy borracho. Cuando ponía la llave en la cerradura de su apartamento, bueno, intentando hacerlo, la puerta se abrió, Alex lo miró con las cejas fruncidas y lo saludó de mala gana. Miles solo sonrió ampliamente y entró para darle un abrazo. Sin embargo, Alex se encogió de hombros, lo que causó que el mayor se decepcionara un poco.

“¿Por qué estás así? ¿Lo de anoche no fue suficiente?” El tono de Alex fue acusador, sus ojos lanzaron dagas a Miles.

“Fui a ver a Matt, para ver por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo ...” Se arrastró hasta la cocina haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de llenar un vaso con agua del fregadero. “Sin embargo, él dijo que solo eres una reina del drama”.

"Eres un verdadero imbécil, Miles" gritó Alex , ya sintiendo que sus ojos picaban con lágrimas.

"Simplemente no sé por qué estás tan enojado conmigo. Te conseguí este libro, como una ofrenda de paz. Sin embargo, tal vez lo devuelva, ya que soy tan imbécil". Miles le arrojó la bolsa a Alex, quien solo la vio caer al suelo frente a él. Miles luego se fue a su habitación, teniendo suficiente de la terrible actitud del contrario. Ese fue el punto de ruptura para Alex, no podía manejar el hecho de que Miles estuviera enojado con él, y ya se estaba resquebrajando. Los minutos pasaban y Alex se dió cuenta de que ambos no habían cenado. Teniendo en cuenta lo borracho que estaba Miles, no había forma de que haya tenido comida en su estómago durante horas. Así que llamó al restaurante indio local unas cuantas puertas más abajo y consiguió dos curry's para ellos, con arroz extra. Cuando llegó al apartamento, Miles todavía estaba en su habitación. Notó en la cocina que había una botella de whisky sobre el mostrador, así que, al parecer, Miles aún no terminaba su noche de tragos. Dudó en llamar a la puerta, preocupado por la forma en que Miles lo recibiría. Justo antes de que él levantara la mano, abrió la puerta, casi corriendo hacia Alex.

“Oh, Al. No te estaba esperando” Miles olía a alcohol, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su pelo corto estaba despeinado y levantado en diferentes direcciones. Aunque, todavía se veía elegante con su ropa.

“¿Estás bien, Mi?” Se había olvidado casi por completo de la comida en sus manos, perdido en el mar melancólico de los ojos de Miles.

“Mejor que nunca, cariño” Levantó una mano temblorosa y apartó un poco de pelo de la cara de Alex, dejando que su mano tardara un momento mientras sonreía tímidamente. “Lo siento mucho. Por cualquier cosa que haya hecho sin saberlo. Odio verte enojado, me rompe el corazón”. Alex lo miró fijamente por un rato, buscando en su rostro, distinguiendo cada pequeño detalle. El rubor en sus mejillas y nariz, sus ojos caídos como de cachorritos, el ligero vello en su rostro que le decía que no se había afeitado ese día, pero sobre todo, lo absolutamente genuino que era, a pesar de lo ebrio que estaba

“Bueno, entonces, estoy muy contento de haber traído esto”. Alex sonrió brevemente, lo que fue inmediatamente correspondido por Miles.

“Podría casarme contigo. Estoy hambriento. ¿Podemos comer en la cama? Apenas puedo sentarme derecho.” Alex se dio cuenta de que Miles se apoyaba precariamente en el marco de la puerta, casi no se estabilizaba mientras se balanceaba un poco hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

“Está bien, vamos” Alex preparó todo para ellos en la cama de Miles, mientras él lo observaba con una sonrisa. Comieron en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro con los hombros chocando de tanto en tanto. Una vez que terminaron, Alex despejó la cama, tirando los platos vacíos a la basura. Estaba a punto de decirle buenas noches cuando Miles le dijo que esperara.

“Oye, Al, quiero hablar contigo”, dijo con suavidad, sin romper el contacto visual, a pesar de que la habitación estaba girando ligeramente.

“Está bien ...” Alex caminó lentamente hacia la cama, sentándose al lado de Miles junto a la cabecera.

“Sólo quiero decir que lo siento, de nuevo, me siento muy mal. No tienes que decirme cómo la he cagado, pero prométeme que me dirás cuando esté haciendo algo que te molesta. Haré lo mismo por ti. No quiero discutir y pelear contigo. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos. No quiero perderte”. Miles tomó una de las manos de Alex y la besó suavemente, haciendo que se sonrojara.

“Gracias, Mi. Lo prometo. Y lamento haber actuado así. Debería haber hablado contigo. Tal vez Matt tenga razón; solo soy una reina del drama ...” Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para contener las lágrimas; había estado luchando contra ellas todo el día. Por suerte, Miles seguía mirando sus manos unidas.

“No, Al, tienes un gran corazón. Por favor, nunca cambies eso.” Miles finalmente lo miró, lo que hizo que la primera de muchas lágrimas cayera de los ojos de Alex. “Ahora, ¿qué te dije acerca de no llorar?” No hay necesidad de eso, cariño, todo está bien”.

Rodeó a Alex con sus brazos, donde se derrumbó por completo. Miles solo lo abrazó con más fuerza, acariciando su cabello con la esperanza de calmarlo. Movió su posición a donde ambos estaban acostados, para poder verlo de frente y limpiar sus lágrimas. El pecho de Miles estaba empapado; y Alex sintió que no podía dejar de llorar. Las semanas de retener sus sentimientos lo habían agotado emocionalmente, y este fue el primer consuelo que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Todo lo que quería era quedarse en los brazos de Miles para siempre, y nunca dejarlo ir. Permanecieron unidos, Miles frotando lentamente la espalda de Alex, mientras este soltaba todo lo que había estado conteniendo. Por supuesto, no tuvo el coraje de decirle a Miles cómo se sentía realmente, no ahora, cuando Miles ni siquiera recordaría lo que dijo. En su lugar, simplemente se quedó allí, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Miles y escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Muy pronto, la respiración constante del mayor lo estaba arrullando para dormir. Miles ya estaba dormido, dejando salir una serie de pequeños ronquidos periódicamente. Alex no luchó, simplemente se relajó y cayó en un sueño tranquilo, más contento de lo que nunca se había sentido. Cuando se quedó dormido, se permitió sonreír, sabiendo que el mañana prometía ser grandioso.


	6. Would A Kiss Be Too Much To Ask?

La mañana llegó rápidamente, Miles despertó sintiendo que apenas había dormido. Su boca estaba seca, el sol, incluso a través de persianas cerradas, era demasiado brillante, y todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Maldijo en silencio la existencia de Matt por embriagarlo por segundo día consecutivo. Aunque, por terrible que se sintiera, había una presencia muy acogedora a su lado, irradiando calidez y bienestar. Miles se estiró muy despacio, su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente dormido y no podía soportar más el dolor. Cuando deslizó el brazo por debajo del cuello de su compañero, este se giró para acurrucarse más cerca de Miles. En ese momento, Kane recordó quién era y, aunque ligeramente, comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Algunos detalles eran muy borrosos y muchos no estaban intactos en absoluto, pero si Alex a su lado y acurrucándose con él mientras dormía le decía algo, era que habían resuelto las cosas la noche anterior. Suspiró aliviado y atrajo aún más a su compañero, abrazándolo y oliendo el olor de su cabello, silenciosamente agradeciendo a todos los dioses la existencia de esta hermosa criatura en sus brazos. Cualquier resaca que haya tenido momentos antes fue olvidada, solo estaba la sensación del cálido, suave y precioso cuerpo de Alex a su lado.

Lentamente, tan lentamente mientras Miles observaba, Alex había empezado a despertarse. Solo el más leve cambio en su comportamiento hizo que Miles lo notara, desde un ceño fruncido hasta otras expresiones celestiales. Todo lo demás se desvaneció, cuando Alex abrió los ojos, parpadeando lentamente. Con cada gota de dulzura, Miles llevó su mano a la cara del contrario, acomodando los rizos rebeldes y apoyando una delicada mano en su mejilla. Alex simplemente sonrió en respuesta, y volvió a ocupar su posición en los brazos de Miles.

“Buenos días, cariño” Miles habló con suavidad, como si le estuviera hablando a un pequeño y tierno animal que se asustaba fácilmente.

“Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?” Su voz sonó apagada pues tenía su cara en el pecho de Miles además podía sentir su calmada respiración.

“Para ser honesto, podría ser mejor. Pero despertarme a tu lado no es tan malo” . Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Alex, y este respondió envolviéndolo con sus brazos y abrazándolo con fuerza.

“Vamos a comer algo, ¿está bien?” Dijo Alex y salió de la cama, llevándose con él cada sensación de comodidad y calidez.

Miles supuso que él también debería levantarse, dormir en jeans era una pesadilla absoluta y no podía esperar para ponerse algo más cómodo. Tan pronto como se puso de pie, el dolor de cabeza lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría vomitar, y nuevamente se encontró maldiciendo a Matthew Helders. Desvistiéndose con lentitud, Miles sintió la extensión del dolor por todo su cuerpo. Dolores musculares por las posiciones incómodas para dormir y un ligero temblor de su cabeza que intentaba recuperarse impotentemente del alcohol. A Miles le encantaba una buena bebida, y siempre trataba de controlarse por las consecuencias que ahora sufría.

Cuando por fin terminó de cambiarse, Alex apareció de nuevo frente a él, como un ángel guardián.

“Aquí hay un poco de agua, cariño”, dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que la cabeza de Miles amenazaba con partirse en dos y caerse de sus hombros.

“Gracias” Con mucho gusto aceptó el vaso y lo acabó de un trago, con el pensamiento de que el agua nunca había sabido tan bien.

“Podríamos ir a ese nuevo restaurante, sirven el desayuno todo el día y pensé que no querrías sufrir por cocinar otra vez”. Ambos soltaron una risita, pero antes de que Miles pudiera continuar, Alex había vuelto a salir de la habitación. El mayor lo siguió, tomándolo como una señal para hacerlo.

“¿Estoy bien así? No quiero avergonzarte ni ...” Miles miró hacia abajo, hacia su ropa, y aunque podía pasarlo, le gustaba vestirse más adecuadamente si salía.

“Creo que te ves bien”, respondió Alex y le dio una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta antes de que el sonrojo se deslizara por sus mejillas.

“Bien, ¿estás listo?”

“Sí, vamos. Será mi regalo...”

“¡Al, compraste la cena anoche! Deja que yo pague el desayuno.” Alex estaba caminaba delante de él por el pasillo, sus rizos rebotando con cada paso que daba. Se detuvo delante de Miles y se giró un poco para mirarlo.

“En realidad ... usé tu billetera para pagar la cena de anoche ... no me di cuenta hasta que ya estaba allí, espero que no sea un problema ...” Miles no podía enojarse con él, fue un accidente, y si Alex lo miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones, podría podía comprar cien curries con su dinero y no se enojaría.

“No, en absoluto, pero ahora definitivamente tomaré tu oferta para el desayuno”

“Está bien” Alex le sonrió de nuevo y continuó su viaje fuera del edificio. Llegaron al restaurante y tomaron una mesa en la terraza; Alex ofreciéndose a sentarse en dirección al sol. Miles estaba agradecido por eso, tenía puestas sus gafas de sol más oscuras, pero el sol parecía especialmente brillante. Cuando apareció el camarero, de nombre Ethan, a Miles no le agradó. Era un chico muy guapo, con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, exponiendo sus antebrazos tonificados y sin despegar sus ojos de Alex. Miles se encontró frunciendo las cejas ante cada sonrisa, especialmente por el guiño que le dio a Alex después de que tomó sus órdenes de bebida con la promesa de que volvería pronto.

“Tómate tu tiempo, amigo”. Las palabras de Miles salieron planas y casi sarcásticas, lo que solo le valió una sonrisa de Ethan.

“Me gusta este lugar. El menú se ve muy bien”, dijo Alex distraídamente mientras miraba las opciones. Llegaron sus bebidas y Miles le dijo a Ethan que necesitaban más tiempo para revisar el menú, también puso una mano protectora en los brazos de Alex que estaban sobre la mesa, que no pasó desapercibida por el camarero demasiado atento.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Alex levantó la vista de la carta, y le dió a Miles una mirada que le decía que tenía toda su atención.

“Ligeramente mejor. Al menos tengo una buena vista” Alex se había prometido a sí mismo que no tomaría todo lo que Miles decía muy en serio, a pesar de la noche y la mañana que pasaron juntos. Así que, en respuesta, volvió la cabeza para mirar el parque al otro lado de la calle, ocultando su sonrojo incontrolable.

“Sí, me encanta ese parque, solía ir y leer allí durante el día cuando vivía con Matthew ...”

“Es muy lindo.” Estuvieron casi en silencio hasta que Ethan regresó para finalmente tomar su pedido, Alex miró con atención cada opción del menú y Miles se enfocó en otra cosa que no fuera lo horrible que se sentía. Parecía que le había transmitido completamente el mensaje a Ethan, incluso si Kane sabía en el fondo que no tenía ninguna propiedad sobre Alex. Comieron en silencio. Miles empezaba a sentirse mejor, había bebido tres vasos de agua. Una pausa y Alex habló, haciendo que Miles se pusiera rígido.

“Entonces, ¿qué será Miles?”

“Disculpa ¿qué?”

“Por favor, sabes de lo que hablo, he estado... Pensé que después de anoche y esta mañana ... ” Alex no se atrevió a levantar la vista de su plato, cortando suavemente su panecillo inglés y sus huevos fritos. Su tono era preocupante, lo que tenía a Miles al borde de su asiento. Antes de que pudiera responder, una voz muy familiar se escuchó.

“¡Waoh! ¡Me alegro de verlos a ustedes dos!” Matt, que al parecer siempre sale de la nada, se acercó a la pareja.

“Hola, Matthew ...” dijo Alex, sin apenas mirarlo.

“Oye amigo, ¿cómo estás?” Miles fue más cordial, puso su mejor sonrisa aunque deseaba ser otra cualquier otra persona en su lugar.

"De maravilla. Supongo que todo está bien en la casa Turner-Kane, ¿eh?” Matt tenía una tendencia a reírse, y esta no fue la excepción. Su risa fue muy alegre y natural, obviamente no había recibido ninguno de los efectos que Miles había tenido de la noche anterior.

"Todo está perfecto, en realidad". Alex fue quien habló, y con un ligero tono de molestia. Eso tomó a Matt por sorpresa, pero solo vaciló por un instante.

“¡Genial! Tengo que irme, pero los veré pronto, ¿sí? Ya extrañaba a mis mejores amigos”. Les dió un guiño y se marchó, uniéndose de nuevo con Breanna que estaba unos pasos por detrás de ellos. Ella los saludó con la mano y se fueron.

“Él es la razón por la que estoy así” dijo Miles, repentinamente, ocupado con el contenido de su plato.

“Oh, lo sé. Podría acabar con todo un bar y seguir sintiéndose bien. Y estoy seguro de que él también te ha contado todo sobre mí”

“Al, lindo, estoy tan confundido” Miles no tenía idea de dónde venía todo esto, y su cerebro con resaca no lo estaba ayudando a conectar ningún punto. Después de reflexionar sobre Alex, algo finalmente hizo click. De repente comenzó a asustarse un poco, preguntándose qué demonios hizo la noche anterior. Su memoria estaba borrosa, pero ciertamente habría recordado si algo hubiera sucedido. Miles miró a Alex y se dió cuenta de que estaba completamente relajado, sin el menor asomo de vergüenza o incluso el más leve matiz que parecía ser permanente.

“Entonces, ¿estás hablando de ...” Miles hizo un vago gesto entre ellos. Alex simplemente asintió.

“Pues sí. Bueno, no puedo hablar de eso aquí. Y no en el estado en el que estoy. Apenas puedo pensar con claridad, mucho menos ... ” Otro ademán con sus manos delgadas y Miles devolvió la mirada a su plato. Alex no respondió, terminaron sus comidas en un silencio ensordecedor.

El viaje de regreso a su hogar compartido fue igual de sombrío, y cuando finalmente llegaron al interior, Alex corrió a su habitación. Miles soltó un suspiro, derrotado, caminó a la cocina, tomaría medicamentos para el dolor y más agua. Parado en la cocina bebiendo vaso tras vaso oyó un alboroto, barajando y cubriendo el piso de madera y los sonidos de las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose. Salió de la cocina para ver qué estaba pasando, pero nuevamente, no vió a su compañero. Sin embargo, una vez que abrió la puerta de su habitación, encontró a Alex, arreglaba una montaña de almohadas y mantas en la cama. Se giró para mirar a Miles mientras acomodaba los rizos que caían sobre su frente, sonriendo, sonrojándose y vistiendo lo que parecía el pijama más suave que con pequeños osos de peluche y Miles sonreía ante la vista frente a él.

“Ahora, ¿qué es todo esto?” dice, quitándose los zapatos antes de dar unos pasos hacia Alex.

“Te sientes como una mierda, me siento un poco como una mierda, así que pensé que podríamos sentirnos mierda juntos, ¿qué tal si vemos algunas películas? Es mi día libre, y he traído más almohadas y cosas, y ... ” Se retira mientras señala la cama, que a Miles le parece absolutamente celestial.

“Suena genial, amor” Miles ya subía a la cama dejando escapar un suspiro contenido mientras su cabeza golpeaba las muchas almohadas.

“Podemos hablar... más tarde” Alex dijo en voz baja, apenas por encima de un susurro.

“Solo ... umh, relájate, ¿sí?” Miles podría jurar que Alex empezaba a entrar en pánico, pasándose los dedos por el pelo con una mano mientras se mordía las uñas en la otra.

“Ven aquí, amor” fue lo único que dijo, y Alex llegó inmediatamente a su lado.

“No seas tonto” Miles dejó escapar una pequeña risita mientras tiraba de Alex a sus brazos, reemplazando las manos del contrario por las suyas, pasando sus dedos por su cabello. Alex se relajó casi instantáneamente. Mientras pensaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, todo saldría bien.

—


	7. All I wanna hear you say is...

Horas de caricias se convirtieron en horas de conversación y pronto el sol se estaba poniendo y todas y cada una de las películas vistas fueron olvidadas; el resto del mundo había desaparecido tan pronto como estuvieron juntos en la cama. Alex solo había dejado la habitación una vez, para conseguir bocadillos y agua, y eso fue hace unas horas. Incluso entonces, gritó desde la cocina para continuar la conversación. Hablaron de todo, desde libros hasta bandas, hasta primeros enamoramientos y primeros besos.

"¿Cuándo fue el tuyo?" Alex preguntó en voz baja. Estaban tan cerca que la nariz de Miles estaba siendo cosquilleada ligeramente por su cabello que estaba extendido sobre las almohadas.

"Era una apuesta, en realidad. Mis amigos dijeron que no podía conseguir que una chica me besara en el baile de invierno, probablemente tenía 14 años. Todavía me siento mal por ella, ¡hasta saqué la lengua! El peor beso de mi vida"

"Oh, Dios mío ..." Alex no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su oración porque se echó a reír, colocando una mano en el pecho de Miles.

"Lo sé, lo sé, ¿cómo fue el tuyo?"

"Bueno, fue con alguien llamado John, también un asco. ¡Duró unos dos segundos! Estaba muy avergonzado. ¡Nos evitamos el resto del año!" Alex se estaba riendo de nuevo, pero Miles tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿eres gay?" Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Miles, Alex dejó de reírse y lo miró confundido. Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire durante unos minutos, Miles lamentó haber dicho eso.

"Bueno, no, me gustan los chicos y las chicas. Tú ... ¿no lo sabías? Oh ..." Alex comenzó a alejarse de Miles, completamente avergonzado y desconsolado. « _Miles ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los chicos, joder, joder, joder_ »,pensó _._  "Supuse que Matt ya te había dicho ..." Al darse cuenta de que Alex estaba tratando de salir de sus brazos, Miles simplemente lo acercó más. 

"No, no lo hizo, pero supongo que eso facilita las cosas".

"¿Eh?"

"Sí, porque creo que también me gustan los chicos. Bueno, siempre me parecieron lindos, pero... no lo supe hasta hace poco ... Supongo que tú fuiste un factor decisivo ..." Alex gruñó en respuesta y se acurrucó junto a Miles. Su mente no podía procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero había  _fuegos artificiales_  disparándose en su pecho y estaba seguro de que había diminutos corazones de dibujos animados irradiando de su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente entrelazados, alcanzando un nivel de comodidad que ninguno de los dos creía posible. Miles reflexionó sobre las nuevas posibilidades que tenía con Alex mientras colocaba dulces y delicados besos en la sien del castaño. Alex pasaba sus manos lentamente por la espalda de Miles, intentando activamente acercarse lo más posible a él. Miles fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el contrario se movió, girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

"¿Podría... besarte?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Claro, ¿por qué no?" Sus narices se juntaron antes que sus labios; Miles inmediatamente notó lo suaves y dulces que eran los labios de Alex. Colocó su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza del contrario y acariciando su cabello. Fue un beso lento y tierno. Era exactamente como Miles se había imaginado, y todo lo que Alex había querido, deslizó sus manos debajo de la camisa de Miles, sintiendo la cálida piel de su espalda. Suspiró en el beso, perdiéndose rápidamente en cómo se sentía al finalmente besar a Miles, para poder tocarlo como quisiera. Sus manos vagaron debajo de la camisa hasta que descansó una sobre su pecho y otra sobre su hombro. El aire fresco proveniente de una ventana abierta hizo que Miles se estremeciera, sus movimientos repentinos hicieron que se separaran y estallaran en risitas, seguidas de otro beso en los labios, luego otro y otro. Y otro.

"¿Te reirás de mí si te digo que he soñado con esto durante meses?", preguntó Alex vacilante, cuidadoso de no arruinar el momento.

"No, pero solo porque eres muy lindo" Miles le regaló una de sus brillantes sonrisas pero ahora Alex podía besarlo en lugar de enojarse, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Durante un rato se acostaron juntos, sonriéndose y besándose cada tanto. Miles finalmente se levantó para estirarse y abrir otra ventana, encendió un cigarrillo que ambos compartieron luego. Cada toque y gesto significaban mil cosas y cada mirada, cada sonrisa eran más íntimas. Continuaron hablando en voz baja, el uno con el otro, sin molestarse en el tiempo o cualquier responsabilidad, además de besarse. Es decir, hasta que un gruñido escapó del estómago de Miles, lo que indicaba que era hora de comer.

"Vamos a cenar, yo invito, ¿si?" no pudo evitar sonreír y Alex asintió, sonriendo como un idiota. Se retiraron a regañadientes del cálido abrazo de las sábanas y se cambiaron de ropa. Otro beso, solo por si acaso, y tal vez otro, sólo porque podían. 

Miles descubrió que besar a Alex era su nueva actividad favorita en todo el mundo y no podía esperar a hacerlo una y otra vez.

"Oh, Aly, tengo algo para ti. Cierra los ojos" el menor obedeció de inmediato y se cubrió los ojos con una amplia sonrisa. Las sorpresas habían sido buenas para él hoy. Miles recorrió su habitación por un minuto y Alex esperó pacientemente, hasta que sintió una mano suave en su brazo. "Está bien, ábrelos" le dio el libro, y Alex se mostró sorprendido, mucho, a decir verdad.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Era todo lo que podía decir, todavía ligeramente en shock. Era  _A Moveable Feast_  de Ernest Hemingway, pero no una copia, una primera edición.

"Vi que no tenías el tuyo, aunque me dijiste que era tu favorito. Maggie me ayudó, dijo que lo tenía en la parte de atrás aguardando por el comprador correcto. Iba a esperar para dártelo en una ocasión especial, pero no creía que nada pudiera ser más especial que esto ..." Alex al instante lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Miles, dándole un gran y fuerte abrazo. Le dio pequeños besos por toda la cara mientras el contrario se quedó con la sonrisa más grande que jamás había mostrado.

"Yo, no sé qué decir... ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas Gracias, Miles!

"De nada, cariño. Ahora vayamos a comer, ¿si?"

···✳️···

Se dirigieron a un restaurante italiano local, Miles había insistido en comer allí, tenía que ser lo más formal posible, nada de comida para llevar o comida rápida. Estaban sentados en un patio con luces navideñas alrededor, todo era terriblemente romántico.

"Así que supongo que terminamos teniendo esa conversación, ¿no?" comentó Alex con una mirada divertida.

"Estoy muy contento de que lo hayamos hecho, ahora puedo caminar de la mano contigo" Miles le dio una sonrisa juguetona, y ese sonrojo familiar se arrastró por las mejillas de Alex. Tenía los ojos brillantes.

"Pues sí, tienes razón. Ahora que estamos mejor que nunca, ¿podríamos pedir algo? Estoy hambriento".

Alex había fantaseado con Miles en innumerables ocasiones, pero nunca pensó que sería tan fácil cumplir todo aquello que deseaba, ¿eran pareja?. Por supuesto, era demasiado pronto para decirlo por completo, pero si esto indicaba cómo sería su relación, todo marcharía muy bien. Pensó en cómo Miles lo hacía reír más fuerte de lo que nadie había logrado, siempre fue honesto y genuino, y afortunadamente se saltaron algunos pasos torpes al haber vivido juntos durante bastante tiempo. La única diferencia entre esta comida y las numerosas otras que compartieron fue la tierna expresión de afecto que se dieron el uno al otro, y Miles parecía bastante contento con sostener la mano de Alex sobre la mesa en todo momento.

Se rieron y hablaron durante su cena, Alex sonreía cada vez que recordaba que esta era su primera cita oficial. Miles siempre le devolvía la sonrisa con una mirada de complicidad en sus ojos.

Alex se sentía muy feliz. Extremadamente feliz. Cada roce de las yemas de sus dedos, cada punto de contacto hacía que sintiera una chispa que encendía aún más su corazón.

"Estoy tan feliz por esto", le dijo mientras terminaban el postre.

"Yo también, Aly".

—

 


	8. How deep is too deep?

Al día siguiente, ambos se despertaron sonrientes en la cama de Miles. Alex recibió una llamada de Maggie para informarle que iban a salir de la ciudad por unos días para visitar a su familia y la tienda estaría cerrada. Se disculpó profusamente por olvidarse de mencionarle esto antes, pero él le aseguró que todo estaba bien.

"Pareces feliz, querido, ¿todo funcionó?" Alex sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza a pesar de que ella no podía verlo.

"Tenías razón, sólo debía hablar con él. Pero sí, todo está bastante bien ahora" Alex miró a su costado y pasó una mano por el pelo recortado de Miles, a lo que este besó su muñeca.

"¡Es bueno escucharlo!" Ella ni siquiera trató de ocultar su entusiasmo por el chico, estaba tan feliz por él. "Entonces me voy. ¡Diviértete en tus días libres!

"Tú también, los veré pronto". Con eso se terminó la llamada, y Alex se recostó junto a Miles.

"Así que supongo que tenemos algo de tiempo para nosotros, ¿eh?" tomó la mano del rizado de nuevo y comenzó besar sus dedos, y la vista hizo que el corazón de Alex se derritiera.

"Sí. Pero esta noche, es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Cookie. Quiero presumir a mi nuevo novio. Alex le guiñó un ojo y Miles se echó a reír, antes de acurrucarse junto a él y jugar con su cabello.

"Suena muy bien, Aly".

···✳️···

Alex y Miles cruzaron la puerta del pub de la mano, caminando con confianza para encontrarse con sus amigos. Fueron vistos por todos al mismo tiempo, que se quedaron completamente en silencio al verlos caminar así. Matt reaccionó y los saludó

"¡Qué bueno verlos!", dijo, y la expresión de su rostro solo podía ser de alguien que había sabido la verdad todo el tiempo.

"Sí, es un gusto también Matt, ¿quién va por la primera ronda de copas?" dijo Alex algo sarcástico pero con una sonrisa, mirando a todos mientras aplaudían.

"¡Yo voy! No tardo" Helders le dio unas palmadas en el hombro de su amigo y fue con orgullo hacia la barra. Turner sólo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

"¿Todo bien, Al?" Jamie preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban en una mesa.

"Mejor que nunca, Cookie. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, amigo!"

Matt pronto regresó con una ronda de tragos de tequila, y todos sabían que era el comienzo de una noche muy larga. La primera ronda fue para felicitar a Alex y Miles por su nueva relación, la segunda fue por el gran día de Jamie, la tercera ronda por su gran amistad y la cuarta ronda fue sólo porque no se puede acabar en números impares. Alex sólo tenía ojos para Miles. Y mientras este contaba una interesante historia sobre cómo su banda tocó una vez en un pub como ese, toda la mesa estaba inmersa en la anécdota, Alex sonreía ampliamente mirando los labios de su novio y Matt era el que más atención le prestaba, incluso se levantó aplaudiendo cuando Miles terminó de hablar.

"Esa historia merece otra ronda. ¡Ya vuelvo!" Se había ido al bar antes de que alguien pudiera protestar.

Después de que Matt se ausentó, Miles se volvió hacia Alex y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "¿Cómo estás? ¿No estás demasiado borracho?

"Estoy a punto, créeme", respondió riéndose.

"Yo también". Hablaron en voz baja entre ellos hasta que Matt regresó, preparándose para lo que fuera que estaba a punto de poner en sus manos.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, todos se embriagaron considerablemente. El resto del grupo abandonó la mesa para salir a la pista de baile, y Miles y Alex decidieron colocarse en la parte superior del bar para ver. Este último se había ensimismado en provocar a Miles frotando su muslo debajo de la mesa. Intercambiaban miradas acaloradas. Lo que comenzó como una conversación entre ambos, terminó en un abrazo y un beso, con sus manos vagando sobre la espalda del otro. Miles se separó para decirle que necesitaba un cigarrillo, Alex lo siguió rápidamente. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, lo abrazó con fuerza, lo que sorprendió al contrario antes de volver a profundizar el beso.

"Dios, estás tan caliente ..." comentó Miles cuando se separaron, jadeando un poco.

"No me hagas ilusiones, Mi." Alex respondió mientras se movía para otro beso, pronto fue apoyado contra la superficie de ladrillo del pub, y Miles tenía ambas manos en su cabello, el menor movió las suyas hasta la espalda baja de su novio. Gimió en la boca de Miles tan pronto como sus ingles se pusieron en contacto, y pronto descubrió que estaban en la situación. Miles tiró del cabello de Alex para exponer su cuello, y rápidamente comenzó a pintar su piel de porcelana con besos y mordidas. Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios cuando el mayor lamió la piel de su cuello.

Miles soltó una risita ahogada cuando vio cómo Alex se deshacía bajo sus besos.

"¿Este es tu plan? ¿Embriagarme y meterte en mis pantalones? "Dijo, puntuando sus palabras con más besos y lamidas en el cuello de Alex.

"N-No ..." Alex se atragantó. "Pero me alegra que esté funcionando"

Se besaron otra vez, sus lenguas se movían juntas en armonía. Cada vez que Miles tiraba del largo cabello de Alex, jadeaba y gemía, solo haciendo que el pantalón de Miles se apretara más.

"¡Consigan un cuarto!" gritó Matt detrás de ellos, ambos saltaron y se separaron rápidamente.

"¡Dios, Matt, me vas a dar un ataque!" Resopló Alex, haciendo todo lo posible por arreglarse el pelo desordenado.

"Alex, amigo, ustedes son los que creen estar en una película porno" dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo y soltando unas risas.

Miles y Alex, por otro lado, se habían calmado bastante gracias al susto, y ahora el primero encendía otro cigarrillo. Una vez que terminó de fumar, siguieron a Matt al pub, donde Jamie y Nick habían comenzado a cantar a dúo _Moder Love_ de David Bowie. La noche iba increíblemente bien, pero Miles no podía esperar para llevar a casa a su novio, el cual había ido por unos tragos, y ahora estaba bailando junto con todos los demás mientras Jamie y Nick cantaban, a pesar de lo mal que estaban. Alex regresó junto a Miles justo cuando Jamie terminaba la canción, y por fortuna todos estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para pensar que la actuación era maravillosa.

"Te conseguí tu favorito", susurró en el oído de Miles, haciendo que descargas eléctricas atravesaran todo su cuerpo.

"Gracias lindo, ¿qué tal si terminamos estas bebidas y salimos de aquí?"

"Dios, estaba empezando a pensar que nunca lo pedirías".

···✳️···

El camino a casa resultó ser una ardua tarea, fue muy difícil con Alex mordiendo y besando la mejilla y parte del cuello de Miles. Finalmente llegaron a casa, una vez que estuvieron dentro, Alex envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Miles y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, pero el rizado sintió cierta vacilación por parte de su novio.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó, colocando un suave beso en la mejilla de Miles.

"Es sólo que.... Nunca he hecho esto antes, con un hombre", respondió tímidamente.

"Eso está bien, puedo ayudarte. Por lo general, estoy en ...voy abajo, por así decirlo, así no es muy diferente". Alex lo tranquilizó dándole otro beso, y sintió que la tensión abandonaba los hombros de Miles. El menor los guió a su habitación, y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas comenzó a desvestirse a sí mismo y luego a Miles. Se quedaron allí por un momento, mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Miles dejó escapar una risita.

"Nos vemos como adolescentes en su primera vez", dijo.

"No arruines el momento, Mi ..." Alex también soltó una risita antes de acercarse aún más a Miles.

Sentir sus cuerpos desnudos juntos por primera vez casi pareció irreal, causando que gemido por el contacto. Las manos de Miles exploraron la suave piel del cuerpo de Alex, mientras que este acarició lentamente la erección de su novio. Miles gimió en la boca de Alex y lo besó con fuerza, moviendo una mano por su cabello para devolverle el favor. Alex dejó escapar un gemido ante la necesaria estimulación, pero lo detuvo antes de que pudieran ir más lejos.

"¿Listo, amor?" Él jadeó.

"Por supuesto", respondió Miles.

"Muy bien" agregó buscando algo en su mesita de noche, condones y lubricante. Alex se tendió seductoramente en la cama, extendiendo las piernas para Miles, que apenas podía creer lo que veía frente a él, un ángel que daba permiso para probar su dulce cuerpo. Se acercó a Alex y se arrodilló en la cama, besando el interior de sus muslos. Al ver la suave piel no pudo evitar morderla. Fue entonces cuando Alex lo atrajo hacia su boca, sus labios chocando una vez más.

"Te quiero", dijo mirando profundamente a los ojos de Miles una vez que se separaron. Alex agarró el lubricante que estaba a su lado, y tomó la mano de Miles, besando sus nudillos antes de abrir la tapa y cubrir sus largos dedos. Extendió sus piernas aún más, Miles le dio el más suave de los besos en su mejilla antes de comenzar.

"Solo empieza con uno", dijo Alex, pasando sus manos por el cabello recortado del contrario.

Miles entró lentamente en Alex, asegurándose de ver cada expresión en su rostro para no hacerle daño. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Alex estaba bien, comenzó a moverse. Después de unos segundos, Alex le indicó que metiera otro, y luego otro, hasta que estuvo lleno con los dedos de Miles y mientras soltaba gemidos de placer. Fue un espectáculo para la vista; Miles estaba dolorosamente duro cuando vio a esta bella figura perderse de placer.

"Por favor, amor, hazlo ya", suplicó Alex, perdiendo la razón por lo mucho que quería cada centímetro de Miles dentro de él. Retiró los dedos y rápidamente se puso el condón, aplicando una generosa cantidad de lubricante.

Cuando se alineó con la entrada de Alex, se acercó a besarlo y le susurró: "Seré gentil". Alex se quedó sin aliento cuando Miles se deslizó dentro de él, lo que hizo que se detuviera. Miles nunca había tenido la experiencia de estar con un hombre, y mientras se movía centímetro a centímetro, susurró por lo apretado y cálido que estaba Alex a su alrededor. Gimieron a la vez cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él, dándole a Alex un momento para adaptarse antes de que empezara con las embestidas. Alex envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio y se aferró a él, besándolo profundamente. Establecieron un ritmo, con Miles acelerando cada tanto y Alex echando la cabeza hacia atrás y casi gritando.

"Dios, por favor, no pares ..." gimió Alex, arañando la espalda de Miles mientras empujaba con más fuerza.

"Date la vuelta", jadeó Miles con severidad, y Alex de inmediato obedeció, volteando su estómago y asomando su trasero al aire. Miles volvió a entrar en él, con este ángulo golpeando su próstata de Alex y haciéndolo gritar de éxtasis. Miles apoyó sus manos en las caderas de su novio sintiendo que su orgasmo comenzaba a crecer dentro de él. Quería que esto durara para siempre, la sensación de estar dentro de Alex era diferente a cualquier otra persona con la que había estado, era una experiencia completamente única. Tiró del cabello de Alex suavemente para que se retorciera bajo de él y se quejara. Miles podía decir por los gemidos sin aliento de Alex y el tirar errático de las sábanas que estaban al borde, solo hacían que su propio orgasmo aumentara aún más.

Las piernas de Alex temblaban, y exasperadamente le dijo a Miles que fuera más rápido. Este obedeció felizmente, chocando las caderas tan fuerte y rápido como podía. Tomó una de las manos de Alex y lo guió a su propio miembro, para que pudieran trabajar juntos hacia sus orgasmos en ciernes. Alex llegó primero por un margen de unos pocos segundos, prácticamente gritando mientras ensuciaba las sábanas debajo de él y su mano. Escuchar sus gritos hizo que Miles perdiera la compostura, y entrara en Alex más fuerte que nunca. Llegó a su orgasmo y se tumbó junto a Alex, que se arrastró para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Miles, ambos respirando pesadamente.

"¡Por Dios!" fue todo lo que Alex dijo, apenas capaz de mover su cansado cuerpo.

"Wow" respondió Miles, preguntándose en silencio cómo había tenido la suerte de encontrar a este chico. "Necesito mi inhalador", dijo Miles con suavidad mientras besaba la sudorosa frente de Alex.

"¿Estás bien?" Alex preguntó con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

"Fue fascinante, amor", dijo Miles mientras se levantaba. "Pero podrías ser mi muerte".

Alex lo siguió hasta la cocina en donde Miles sacudió su inhalador un par de veces, vació sus pulmones antes de golpear el inhalador y respirar profundamente, conteniéndolo durante unos diez segundos antes de volver a exhalar.

"Nunca antes había visto a alguien usar un inhalador" comentó el rizado. 

"Bueno, si seguimos así, me verás usarlo muchas veces". Se acercó para abrazarlo y se besaron suavemente.

"Tendré que dormir en tu cama esta noche, si no te importa, alguien ensució mis sábanas", dijo Alex en el beso, sonriendo contra los labios de Miles.

"No creo que eso sea un problema", respondió antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y llevarlo a su habitación.

"Recuerdo la última vez que me llevaste así". Alex comentó cuando Miles lo dejó en su cama.

"¿Sí?"

"Sí. Aunque creías que estaba dormido ..."

"Nah, sabía que no estabas durmiendo. No eres un muy buen actor ". Miles sonrió, mirando como un profundo rubor se dibujó en las mejillas de Alex.

"¿Lo sabías?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"Sí, pero te veías lindo, y no quería avergonzarte".

"¡Bueno, ahora estoy avergonzado!"

"Pero sigues siendo lindo". Miles decidió callarlo besándolo, y funcionó de maravilla.

Se limpiaron y se prepararon para ir a dormir, se arrastraron en la cama increíblemente acogedora de Miles y se abrazaron de inmediato. Un cómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación, el único sonido fue el de sus respiraciones y el leve zumbido del ventilador de techo. Miles jugaba perezosamente con el cabello de Alex mientras recordaba lo que acababa de pasar.

"Creo que te amo", dijo Alex un tiempo después, cuando Miles creía que se había quedado dormido.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" Susurró en respuesta.

"No lo sé. Pero es agradable decirlo." Miles abrazó a Alex, sin notar sus mejillas rojas.

"Se siente bien escucharlo", respondió después de un momento, besando con delicadeza la frente de Alex. Este se quedó dormido no mucho después de eso, diciendo buenas noches con una voz cansada. Miles se quedó despierto más tiempo, observándolo. Retiró algunos rizos rebeldes de la cara de Alex para poder vislumbrar esas mejillas tan suaves, para ver sus labios rosados aflojados por el sueño, y tomó nota de lo gracioso que se veía su pecho subiendo y bajando y de que rara vez surgía un ronquido, que, uniéndose al cigarrillo encendido de Miles eran los únicos ruidos en la habitación.

"Creo que también te amo", susurró en voz baja antes de apagar su cigarrillo en el cenicero al lado de la cama, y unirse a Alex en el sueño.

—

 


	9. The Very First Day of The Rest of Their Lives

"¡Cariño!" llamó Alex desde la cocina.

"¿Sí?" Miles respondió desde la oficina, que una vez fue la habitación de Alex. La convirtieron en un espacio de escritura y sala de música hacía mucho tiempo, ya que no había necesidad de dos habitaciones.

"¿Cuál es esa técnica que tenías para el filete?" Preguntó Alex, y Miles se separó de su guitarra para ayudar a su novio. Era la víspera de su aniversario de dos años, y Alex estaba decidido a prepararles la cena, incluso si eso lo mataba. Miles caminó detrás de Alex cuando él estaba parado sobre la estufa, y tomó sus dos manos para guiarlo.

"Tienes que hacer esto ..." dijo mientras movía las manos de Alex de la manera correcta.

"Ok, déjame hacerlo ahora", dijo Alex, sin admitir que preferiría que Miles se mantuviera cerca de él y lo ayudara con toda la cena.

"Mi pequeño chefcito", dijo Miles con una risita ahogada, él sabía lo inflexible que podía ser su novio al preparar la comida perfecta, así que lo dejó en la cocina y se sentó en el sofá.

"¡Debería estar listo en unos minutos!" le avisó Alex, rezando para que la alarma de humo no lo traicionara una vez más.

···✳️···

Se despertaban juntos cada mañana, Alex siempre era el que demoraba más en levantarse. Miles nunca se había considerado una persona madrugadora, pero pronto descubrió que siempre se levantaba un poco antes para saborear la luz de la mañana, antes de que las responsabilidades y las tareas se convirtieran en realidad. Después de ver a Alex dormir por unos minutos, tal vez también después de tomar una foto rápida, intentaría despertarlo; algo a lo que siempre el rizado se resistía. Alex se veía hermoso cuando dormía, pero era más hermoso cuando estaba despierto, por lo que Miles nunca se sintió tan culpable por levantarlo.

"Hola bebé", decía cada mañana, para que Alex no se diera la vuelta y se cubriera la cabeza. Un gruñido suave siempre sería la primera respuesta, seguido de un bostezo inducido por el sueño, antes de un dulce y suave beso.

···✳️···

Seis meses después, Alex decidió que finalmente era hora de que Miles conociera a sus padres. Eso lo mantuvo nervioso durante días, incluso la constante seguridad de Alex hizo poco para calmar sus nervios. Era una bola de nervios hasta que llamó a la puerta de la casa, y solo se calmó su ansiedad cuando Penny le dio el abrazo más cálido, luego su madre y finalmente Alex. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que sus padres eran tan amables y cariñosos como su novio, se rió de sí mismo por sentirse tan nervioso. Miles encontró consuelo en que la madre de Alex era tan similar a la suya, que sonrió con cariño para sí mismo al pensar que  _debía haber algo de magia en las mujeres del norte._

···✳️···

A pesar de las muchas pruebas y dificultades, la graduación de Alex al fin llegó, su grado en inglés casi estaba a su alcance. Miles lo ayudó a estudiar para sus exámenes, como solían hacer, pero ahora podía recompensarlo con un beso en lugar de un trago de whisky. Ambas cosas tuvieron un efecto similar en Alex, uno físico y otro emocional. El tiempo pasó muy rápido. Miles, su madre, los padres de Alex y sus amigos lo vieron caminar por el escenario, sus vítores le parecerían los más fuertes de todo el auditorio. El día no estaría completo sin unos golpecitos de Matt, diciéndole que se veía como un mago en su toga de graduación. Alex no podía recordar un día más feliz.

···✳️···

Miles y Alex finalmente se mudaron fuera de la ciudad una vez que el segundo encontró un trabajo estable en una universidad local después de obtener su doctorado. Ambos derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas cuando entregaron las llaves el último día, prometiendo nunca olvidar lo feliz que les hizo ese pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones. Cinco años pasaron volando, y una parte de ellos no podía creer que todo se debía a un pequeño anuncio colocado en un tablero de corcho de una librería. Maggie y Tom estaban igual de devastados, perdiendo a sus mejores y favoritos empleados y amigos; pero fue un momento agradable, habían visto a su casi hijo convertirse en un buen joven.

···✳️···

Con una punzada de celos, Alex descubrió que a su madre le gustaba Miles más que a él, pero él siempre sonreía con cariño cuando ella se quejaba de él como si fuera su propio hijo. Pauline se enamoró inmediatamente de Alex, comentando que deseaba que Miles fuera tan dulce como él. Su hijo se limitaba a reírse, pero Alex sabía que nunca habría nadie más dulce que su novio. La mejor parte era cómo sus madres se hicieron amigas rápidamente, y muy a menudo les preguntaban cuándo iban a tener nietos, a pesar de que Miles y Alex no podían tener hijos propios.

"Siempre hay una manera, queridos", decían.

"¿Quieres tener hijos?", Preguntó Alex una noche cuando estaban en la cama, con la lámpara encendida para sus lecturas nocturnas.

"Sí, supongo que no me importaría tener algunos pequeños", respondió Miles.

"¿Te molesta que no pueda darte hijos?"

"Por supuesto no; siempre podríamos adoptar, o usar un sustituto, siempre hay una manera"

"¿En serio?"

"Absolutamente. Lo único que me importa es que me ayudes a ordenar los juguetes luego".

···✳️···

Miles llegó a casa borracho una noche, estaba celebrando con sus compañeros de banda un exitoso lanzamiento de álbum. Alex lamentó el hecho de que no podía estar allí, ya que tenía demasiados exámenes para calificar y estaba comenzando un bosquejo para su primer libro.

"Cariño, he bebido demasiados tragos", dijo Miles lastimosamente mientras trataba de quitarse las botas.

"Lo sé amor ..." Alex decidió que probablemente lo mejor para él era ayudarlo, pero cuando se acercó a Miles para intentar quitarle la chaqueta, se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo.

"Te extrañé tanto esta noche ..." dijo Miles, tan ebrio que Alex pensó que podría estar al borde de las lágrimas.

"Me ves todos los días amor. Solo estás ... Algo  _high_ ", trató de no reírse ante su comentario, pero pronto Miles también se rió.

"Simplemente no puedo tener suficiente de ti, estar contigo, amarte. A veces deseo que los días pasen más lento, solo para tener más tiempo. No quiero perderme ni un segundo, amor."

Miles lo estaba mirando a los ojos ahora, y si Alex no estaba equivocado, pensaría que estaba completamente sobrio. Sus ojos estaban dilatados pero inquebrantables, y mientras sus manos acariciaban lentamente su mejilla, no temblaron.

"Te amo", fue todo lo que Alex respondió, lo más verdadero que podía decir.

"Yo también"

···✳️···

"Casi siete años, ¿puedes creerlo, Matthew?" Alex estaba hablando por teléfono, con su mejor amigo mientras salía de compras.

"Eso ya es mucho tiempo, ¿cuándo es la boda?" reprendió Matt juguetonamente.

"No lo sé. Quiero casarme con él. Pero, ya sabes, ¿quién hace la pregunta? Hemos hablado de ello, hemos hablado de niños incluso ... "

"¡Hazlo entonces! ¡Solo pregúntale!"Matt siempre sintió que tenía algo de responsabilidad en su relación, a sus ojos, su empuje útil fue el catalizador de la situación.

"Bueno, no puedo hacer exactamente eso. Tengo que planearlo y todo".

"Tal vez deberías hacerlo. ¿No eres el activo de la relación de todos modos?" Alex solo suspiró, a pesar de que Matt era su mayor partidario, todavía no entendía la logística de las relaciones homosexuales.

"No lo sé, amigo. Supongo que cualquiera de nosotros podría preguntar, de verdad. Mira, me estoy distrayendo aquí. He estado en este mismo pasillo dos veces, hablaré contigo más tarde, ¿Sí?"

"Está bien. Cuídate."

···✳️···

Alex llegó a casa una noche absolutamente exhausto, era el último día de exámenes, lo que significaba que había estado en su oficina calificando todo el día para terminar de revisar antes.

"Gracias a Dios que has hecho la cena", dijo mientras dejaba su maletín.

"¿Listo para tomar un descanso de la escuela, profesor Turner?", Dijo Miles alegremente, dejando dos platos de comida caliente.

"Claro que sí. Juré que nunca volvería a una universidad, y aquí estoy torturando a mis estudiantes y a mí mismo". Dejó escapar una pequeña risita antes de probar su comida y levantando los dedos a Miles en señal de aprobación. La cena estaba deliciosa.

"Oh, quién sabe. Quizás hayan dos jóvenes amantes que se ayudan a estudiar". Miles lo miró con cariño, y aunque habían pasado años, esos ojos castaños como el chocolate todavía hacían que Alex se derritiera.

"Tal vez", respondió devolviendo esa cálida sonrisa.

"Tengo una gran sorpresa, incluso me impresioné a mí mismo, para ser honesto. Pero primero tienes que terminar la cena. Sé que te distraes mucho"

"Bueno, ya lo hiciste, pero tengo suficiente hambre como para esperar hasta que termine".

Acabaron su comida rápidamente, tomando breves descansos para hablar sobre cómo fue su día, y cualquier cosa emocionante o interesante que les haya sucedido. Miles retiró los platos y volvió a la mesa con dos vasos de whisky y jengibre.

"Viejo pero muy bueno", comentó.

"¡Qué sorpresa!" Alex se estaba impacientando; se había emocionado tanto ¿por eso?

"Bien bien. Espera", se rió Miles mientras salía de la cocina, desapareciendo en el dormitorio antes de regresar con un sobre.   
Se lo entregó a Alex, quien lo miró con suspicacia antes de devolver la mirada hacia Miles, esperando a que le dijera algo.

"Los dos sabemos que se acerca nuestro aniversario, el número siete. Así que pensé que  _eso_  sería bueno. No darás clases este verano, así que tenemos mucho tiempo libre. Vamos, ábrelo."

Alex lo hizo lentamente y sacó dos boletos de avión. Los miró de cerca y jadeó cuando descubrió a dónde iban.

"¿¡Paris!?" Prácticamente gritó saltando de su asiento para darle un gran abrazo a Miles "Siempre he querido ir!"

"¡Lo sé! Yo también, así que pensé, ¿por qué no? Hemos ahorrado algo de dinero, y los boletos no eran demasiado caros de todos modos, así que realmente no pude encontrar una razón para no hacerlo". Miles sonreía ampliamente, y Alex lo imitaba.

"¡Eso es genial!", dijo Alex, sus ojos brillando.

"Yo soy genial", respondió antes de conectar sus labios en un profundo beso. Alex luego los condujo silenciosamente al dormitorio, empujando suavemente a su novio a la cama y subiéndose encima de él. Miles apartó el cabello de Alex para que pudiera ver su rostro, luego lo tiró para darle otro beso.

"¿No te estás volviendo demasiado viejo para el pelo largo?" Dijo descaradamente.

"Tal vez. Pero me gusta cuando tiras de él." Alex bajó hacia el cinturón de Miles, levantándole la camisa para besarle el estómago mientras tiraba del cinturón y se desabrochaba los pantalones. Siempre pecaminosamente apretados, Alex los bajó bruscamente hacia sus muslos e inmediatamente fue a lamer la erección vestida del contrario.

"¿Estamos emocionados?", Dijo mientras besaba la punta de Miles y comenzaba a bajar su ropa interior.

Minutos después, cuando regresó al lado de Miles, sus labios brillaban con saliva y fluidos de su novio, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco.

Se veía jodidamente hermoso, y Miles lo besó tan fervientemente hasta que sus labios se pusieron rojos.

"Te lo juro, algún día me matarás".

···✳️···

París era todo lo que Alex había imaginado y más. En cada calle había otro hermoso edificio para mirar, u otra panadería con los más deliciosos pasteles. Alex estaba prácticamente temblando de emoción cuando aterrizaron en el aeropuerto.

Se había escapado del lado de Miles muchas veces incluso antes de llegar al hotel.  
"¡Bebé! ¡Vamos! -Le gritó Alex a su novio que caminaba demasiado lento para su gusto.

"Aly! ¡Estaremos aquí por dos semanas! No te preocupes, no te perderás nada". La respuesta del contrario fue saltar de impaciencia, con la maleta haciendo ruido a su lado. Volvió a correr justo antes de que Miles pudiera alcanzarlo, casi corriendo hacia los ascensores en el vestíbulo del hotel. Finalmente llegaron a su habitación, Alex saltó de inmediato a la cama y gritó: "¡Por fin!"

"Tengo algunas reservas para la cena, adelante, date un baño, yo ordenaré las cosas". Miles le dio un rápido beso y lo llevó al baño.

"Entrarás conmigo, ¿no?" Alex preguntó juguetonamente.

"Sí, amor, estaré allí en un segundo". Alex se sintió satisfecho después de otro beso y se dirigió al baño. Miles se recostó en la cama, abrió su maleta y buscó una pequeña caja en el fondo. La recogió para inspeccionar su contenido, solo mirándolo tenía sus palmas sudorosas. Echó un vistazo al objeto de oro antes de deslizar la caja suavemente de nuevo en su bolsa, y preparando su ropa para la cena.

···✳️···

Miles tenía todo planeado para su viaje, agendas diarias centradas en comida, bebidas y visitas a museos y galerías de arte. Pasaron dos días solo en el Louvre, con almuerzos que consistían en champán y croissants con vistas al río Sena. Miles había decidido posponer el asunto del anillo hasta su segunda semana en París, principalmente debido a los nervios. Había llevado la pequeña caja en dos ocasiones pero no se sintió muy seguro esperando en la fila para ver la Mona Lisa, y no se sentía bien cuando estaban tomando fotos dentro de Notre Dame. Pero hoy, planeaban ver la Torre Eiffel y hacer un picnic, y eso parecía la ocasión perfecta. Había pasado todo el día pensando en su relación, los años que habían pasado juntos y todos los hermosos recuerdos que habían compartido. Miles se rió entre dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que su mayor decisión como pareja, comprometerse, estaba siendo preparada mientras Alex no tenía idea; todo lo que hacían, lo hacían juntos, elegían cenas juntos, escogían alfombras, muebles juntos, incluso la marca de papel higiénico era una cuestión que debía decidirse. Cada momento en los últimos siete años había llevado a esto, este día exacto. Cada "Te amo", cada vez que Alex se acurrucaba inconscientemente en Miles en la noche, cada vez que Miles se levantaba muy temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Alex antes de ir a clase, cada pequeño gesto de amor. Todas esas cosas cimentaron el hecho de que Miles quería pasar el resto de su vida con Alex, y estaba seguro de que él sentía lo mismo.

"Bebé, ¿en qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Turner, lo que sacó a Miles de sus sueños.

"Es simplemente hermoso, ¿no? Perfecto" lo miró a con ternuy y le tomó la mano para besarle los nudillos. Tenían su picnic en el césped frente a la Torre Eiffel, el sol brillaba con intensidad lo que le daba a todo un tono dorado, incluidos esos grandes ojos marrones en los que Miles juraba que podía nadar.

"Es como un sueño, de verdad", comentó el contrario. El silencio volvió a caer cuando terminaron su comida y bebieron su champaña; su viaje hasta ahora había sido un flujo interminable de alcohol dulce y burbujeante. Se sentaron y observaron a la gente pasar, las parejas tomándose de la mano y tomando fotos, las ancianas alimentando aves y las pocas personas tomando el sol en pantalones cortos mientras leían poesía francesa.

"¿Estás listo para subir? No puedo esperar a ver París desde ahí arriba". Recogieron sus cosas. Miles revisó su bolsillo una vez más, asegurándose de que el anillo estaba en su lugar. Subieron las escaleras al segundo piso, los ascensores estaban tan llenos y Alex no podía soportar esperar cinco minutos parado. Llegaron a la plataforma de observación en el piso superior y el menor corrió hacia la barandilla para mirar. Miles definitivamente le tenía miedo a las alturas, pero ahora estaba mucho más nervioso por pedirle a Alex que se casara con él. Estuvieron juntos por un momento, tomados de la mano, mirando alrededor de la ciudad, casi a 1,000 pies de altura. Qué imagen perfecta. Miles retrocedió un paso, para ver la ciudad y a Alex, que sin duda era la atracción principal. Estaba tan lleno de amor y adoración en ese momento, sabía que ahora era  _el_  momento. Tirando de la mano de su mano ligeramente, le habló con suavidad.

"Cariño, Alex, ¿puedes darte la vuelta un minuto?" el nombrado se volvió con una sonrisa.

"¿Sí?" Y luego Miles se dejó caer sobre una rodilla lentamente.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

—


End file.
